Hiding : An IsshuShipping story
by CrystalSoul16
Summary: Two long years after Team Plasma met its end, Black and N are finally reunited. But when a horror from the past threatens them, they sneak out of Unova to hide in another region, and grow an unexpected relationship.
1. Prologue

**Well, I started this on deviantART a couple days ago...and finally got around to gettin' a chance to post it here, so... yeah... Anyways, this story is for IsshuShipping, which is the pairin' between Black and N from the newest Pokemon games, Black and White versions. This pairin' has officially taken over my brain, and so I thought I should throw all of my ideas together and write my first "guy-love" story. I still dunno if there's gonna be any yaoi moments, or if it will just stay a shonen-ai story... There might be hints of yaoi, but again, not sure yet. And, I'm also doin' a sort of cross-generation thing in this story, so Gen V will meet up with another Gen. Also, there will be OCs in this story. I just wanted a good explaination as to why two gens are comin' together, and I liked this particular idea better... So I hope the reader count doesn't go down because of that... And again, this is my first guy-love story, so I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to anyone's expectations. Well, enjoy the prologue~**

* * *

><p><em>He'd seen this all before. The room they were in, the carpet they walked upon, the light of the outside illuminating the room…the words of the young man beside him. They were walking towards the light slowly, pausing every now and then as the young man said a few more words. His heart sank more and more as they came closer to the end of their walk. He knew what was coming. Why was he reliving this scene again? He already knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen. So why…?<em>

_The young man ran his fingers along the gaping hole in the wall and stared at the outside world for a moment before turning to face him. He said a few more words, but the boy wasn't listening. He heard these words so many times before, and he didn't want to hear them now. In fact, he didn't want to see any of this. And yet, he stood there, watching the young man before him, just as he did on the day this event occurred. Even as the young man took a few steps back towards the edge of the room, he just stood there. But as the young man reached the very edge of the room, and was on the verge of falling down into the world outside, a jolt ran through the boy's body, and he took a few steps forward._

_"Well then…" the young man said as he started to lean back, "Farewell!"_

_As the man started to fall, the boy ran as fast as he could to try to stop him. He reached his hand out and tried to grab him, but he was too late… He stood there, berating himself for not reaching the young man in time. He looked out the hole, knowing what to expect. The young man was now riding a graceful white dragon, smiling down at the boy. He smiled back, then watched the man and his dragon take off into the bright blue sky. He didn't take his eyes off of them until they were too far away to see, and then lowered his head and muttered the young man's name…_

_"…N…"_

The boy let out a moan and started to slowly open his chocolate brown eyes. He let out a yawn and stretched as he sat up in his bed. As he ran a hand through his messy brown hair, he looked over at the clock.

_Ten-thirty… I slept in a little… _he thought to himself. Not that the time was the main thing on his mind. What was really on his mind was the dream he just had. It was more of a memory than a dream though… A memory of that one day two years ago… The last day he saw N. _This makes it two times this week… Why do I keep on having that dream anyways? _He let out a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hands as he tried to wake up more and ponder about the dream. He eventually let out an irritated sigh and gave up on thinking about it. "Screw it, I need to get ready to go anyway." As he prepared to slide out of bed though, he saw something. At the foot of his bed was a Munna.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and that you'll keep an eye out for updates. But due to an unpredictable schedule for work, I don't think I can do weekly updates or anythin' like that... So just keep checkin' back, and I hope you'll follow my story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did it again!"

At one of the large tables in the Striaton City Cafe, one of the waitresses was glaring down at the boy sitting in front of her. He was rubbing a hand through his thick dark brown hair where he was hit on the head before. His brown eyes glared through his glasses back at her.

"Seriously, Jake, spyin' on someone's dreams is a serious invasion of privacy!" she scolded again, her forest green eyes glaring back at him through her own glasses.

"But I couldn't help it!" he defended. "He was just lying there and looked so vulnerable!" he ended with a smirk.

"'Vulnerable' my ass!" the boy across the table shouted back as he pointed accusingly at the dark haired boy. "I had my door locked! How the hell did you even get in my room?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Jake replied with a cocky smirk.

"For the love of-Black had every right to hit you for this!" the waitress shouted again. "In fact, I should hit you as well!" She then smacked Jake in an upward motion on the back of his head.

"Ow! Dude!"

The waitress ignored the boy and turned to face the victim of the situation. "Black, I am so sorry for my little brother's behavior," she apologized with a bow, her thick brown curls falling over her shoulders.

"'Little'?" Jake quoted his sister. "From where I stand, you look like the little one, little miss five-foot-one."

The waitress stood upright and held her fist up at her brother. "Are you lookin' for a fight or somethin'!"

"What if I am?" Jake replied. The two of them were up in eachother's faces, practically growling at each other. Then a voice called out for the waitress, and she looked up.

"Kaitlyn! You've got another battle request!" The waitress easily recognized it as the voice of one of her employers.

"Okay, I'm on it, Chili!" the girl shouted back. She faced the table with a shy smile. "Well, I'll be right back. Wish me luck, guys," she happily finished as she walked away.

"Good luck, Kait!" the blonde girl at the table shouted happily.

"Well maybe now we can get some peace and quiet, since those two are separated," the black haired boy stated as he pushed his glasses up.

"Cheren, why are you such a jerk?" the blonde girl pouted.

"Because, Bianca, it is too early in the day for a sibling rivalry from those two. Plus all of the noise was attracting unnecessary attention."

"Well I think these little arguments are cute! The more they argue, the more they care for each other!" Bianca finished with a giggle.

"I don't know if that's always the case, Bianca..." Black replied. The girl just shrugged and smiled. "Anyways, Jake," Black continued, "when I agreed to let you stay at my house, that didn't give you permission to invade my privacy."

"Come on, man, you were sleeping in, and I was bored out of my mind. What did you expect me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe watch TV or play video games! Besides, it's not like you could use anything you saw against me. Nothing that interesting happened..." Black's voice drifted off as he finished that last sentence.

"Well, judging from how your voice drifted off like that," Cheren spoke up, "it sounds like it was interesting to you." Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, it wasn't. It was more of a memory anyways."

"Oh, so that really did happen?" Jake asked, clearly interested. "So then, who was that guy you were with?"

"Ooh, this sounds like it'll be interesting after all~!" Bianca said as she leaned in. "Was it someone Cheren or I know?"

"I'm telling you guys, it wasn't that interesting!" Black argued, holding his hands out in front of him defensively.

"Oh, quit beating around the bush, Black," Jake teased.

"Yeah, come on! Tell us!" Bianca demanded with a big smile and sparkling eyes. She was leaning forward so much that she was practically lying down on the table.

Black let out an irritated sigh. "Why do you even want to know?"

"Because we're curious," Bianca answered as her puppy-eye gaze continued.

"And you know how I get when I want to know something," Jake taunted.

Black sighed and rested his head on his hand. Clearly, he wasn't going to win this battle. But how exactly would his friends, specifically Cheren and Bianca, react if he told them he was dreaming of the last time he saw the former king of Team Plasma? Jake and his sister weren't around then so it wouldn't matter to them. But Cheren and Bianca were a different story. After all of the trouble he caused, he didn't expect them to take it that well. But when he looked over at those expectant faces, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it unless he either told them what they wanted to know, or something else caught their attention. And he doubted the latter would happen any time soon.

"...Well..." Black began. Bianca's eyes grew wider and Jake leaned in more. "You see-"

"Hey, guys, sorry it took me a while to get back here!" a voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to see a waitress with brown hair tied up in a ponytail headed towards their table. She was wearing a smile as bright as her blue eyes.

"Oh, hey White," Jake greeted with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"How's it going?" Black asked. _You couldn't have had better timing..._

"Pretty well. I just won another battle," White replied as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "But why were you and Jake so late? I thought you guys agreed to meet us here at ten?"

"It turns out Black slept in," Cheren answered, "and then he found out that Jake had used his Munna to spy on his dreams."

"Again?" White said with a disappointed tone. Jake let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"You'd think he'd learn after the first time..." Black sighed.

"You would, but he's so stubborn that I doubt he'll ever learn," Cheren replied.

"Anyways," White spoke up, "what were you guys talking about just now?"

"Black's dream," Bianca happily answered.

"...Really, Bianca? Not even a hint of guilt?" Black asked. A giggle was all he got for a reply.

"Well, to be more precise, they were trying to figure out who Black was dreaming about," Cheren corrected.

"Seriously, Cheren?" Black replied. He rested his head on the table and continued, "Some friends I have..."

"Oh, come on, Black, you know they're just trying to give you a hard time," White replied as she reached over and pat him on the head.

"And succeeding."

"Well, come on Black, at least tell us what happened in the dream," Bianca pleaded.

He sat up and let out a sigh. Black just wanted this conversation to be over. "If I tell you what it was about will you just drop it?"

"Oh, sure thing!"

"Fine then. It was about the last time I saw someone. Happy?"

"...No, that's way too vague! Jake, can't you just tell us what happened?"

"Well," Jake began, but then he looked over and saw Black glaring daggers at him. "...I actually want to live to see tomorrow, so no."

"Oh, come on guys, if it's a deeply personal memory for him, you shouldn't bug him about it," White scolded.

"You say that, but deep down you want to know it, too, don't you?" Cheren questioned.

"...Actually... Yes, I am dying to know." White lowered her head in defeat.

"...Traitor," Black grumbled.

"Sorry," she replied with a nervous smile. She got a little concerned as Black stood up. "Oh come on, Black, we're just teasing! You don't have to leave."

"Nah, it's fine. I have something I need to take care of anyways."

"Is it that thing you always do that you never tell us about?" Jake asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Black retaliated with a smirk.

Jake frowned, hating having his own words used against him. "Geez, why do you have so many secrets, dude?"

"They're called 'secrets' for a reason," Black replied as he turned to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

And with that, he started walking towards the door. Everyone just watched with concerned looks on their faces. As soon as he shut the door behind him, they all looked at each other. There was a silence between them for a few minutes, and then Cheren finally spoke up.

"He seems to be doing this a lot more often lately."

Bianca nodded in agreement. "I wonder where he goes when he takes off like that..."

"Well, I'm sure he'll tell us eventually. As long as we don't pester him about it, that is," White added.

"Yeah... But still, sometimes he doesn't even come home until late at night," Jake pointed out. "His mom's been getting worried about this..."

"I know. She's asked me about it a few times before... Who knows, maybe this habit of his will stop soon... At least I hope so."

Black had been walking along Route 3 for a while, just listening to wind and the leaves rustling in the breeze, and the cries of the nearby Pokemon. He was now gazing at the surface of a lake as the wind brushed against his face and through his hair. He smiled, enjoying the scenery around him. It was so peaceful and relaxing... So why couldn't he feel at ease? Why was his mind cluttered with so many thoughts? It was because of that one memory that refused to leave his mind.

Black didn't get it. He and N weren't really the closest of friends...if they were even considered friends. Most of their time spent together involved battling each other, or just talking about Pokemon liberation, or having N talking _directly_ to the Pokemon. Not really things people would normally bond over, the way Black saw it. So why was he feeling so...odd?

Maybe it was just boredom. Things did seem a lot more interesting when N was around... So now that N was gone, and things calmed down in the region, there wasn't much to do. Black wasn't that interested in completing the PokeDex, much to Professor Juniper's dismay. And he already beat the Subway Bosses a few times now... And after beating the Champion, Alder, there wasn't much else Black could think of doing. No one was really much of a challenge for his team anymore... But, he doubted that was the reason why that one memory haunted his mind.

Perhaps Black just felt worried about N. It had been two whole years since N left Unova. And Black had absolutely no idea where N was that whole time, or what could've happened to him. And of course N didn't have a Xtransceiver, so he couldn't get in touch with him... But still... Black didn't think that was exactly what he was feeling...

Maybe the odd feeling was fear. After all, N's madman of a father was on the loose somewhere. What if N encountered him? N was pretty good at battling when the stakes were high, but against his own sadistic father? Would he be able to defend himself from his father's overpowered Pokemon? Black shook his head, trying to get the idea of that scenario out of his head. Of course N would be fine. He had a legendary dragon with him.

Suddenly, Black remembered his reason for leaving the cafe so soon. He smirked as he mentally berated himself for forgetting. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball, then threw it up in the air. The ball snapped open, and released a bright light, from which emerged a Braviary. It let out a confident cry as it stretched its wings. Black smiled at the valiant bird, and stroked its head, causing it to coo at him.

"Well, Braviary, we need to get to the usual place," Black stated. "Ready to go?" The eagle replied by flapping its wing and screeching confidently. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, let's not waste any time," he said as he climbed onto the bird's back. "Fly, Braviary!"

The large eagle screeched and spread its wings, then took to the skies. Black put his hand on the top of his head to keep his hat from falling off due to the strong winds. He looked down at the world below rushing by as Braviary headed north. The trees went by in a blur, people looked like ants, and fields seemed much more spacious. Even the mountain range he was passing over was breathtaking from above. Black smiled slightly at the sight. A few minutes later, though, that smile faded. As Braviary approached their destination, he focused more on the task at hand.

_...I wonder how it's doing..._ Black thought to himself. _It's been about a week since I last saw it, after all... Well, I'm sure it's fine. Not like there's much that can hurt it._ He looked straight ahead now, and saw his destination. The green and beige structure stood tall before him, and the beige and black structure behind it seemed more like a mountain compared to it. Braviary touched down before the large structure and Black climbed down.

"Well, here we are," Black stated. "The Pokemon League... Thanks for your help, Braviary," Black finished as he stroked the bird's beak before returning it to its Pokeball.

He quickly walked towards the building which held the healing center and shop. However, instead of walking into the facility, he turned and walked into the small gap between the building and the mountain wall. He jumped a little when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mister Black? You're here earlier than I thought," the voice of a man pointed out. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, no, it's fine," Black replied. "I should have remembered that you were here in the first place."

"So, are you here for the usual reason?"

"You know it."

"Okay, I'll have Beheeyem teleport you inside now."

"Thanks," Black replied as he was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, I'm sorry it took so long to post thiiiiis DX I actually intended to make the chapter longer, but hopefully endin' it like this will make you want to come back to read the next one... At least that's what I hope... And if the OCs were a big turn off for you guys, well, I warned you in the prologue, did I not? Again, I wanted a reasonable explaination as to why another region kicks in here. OCs seemed to be the most logical way with the way I'm takin' this story... Also, I'm sorry if the pace seemed to fast! Most of the time the stuff I type is just winged... So it kinda goes by faster... Sorry again... I just hope I make some regular readers here... Not too much else to say here... Other than the next chapter might be shorter... Oh well, I need to get goin, so see ya later~<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Jeez, why do there have to be so many freaking stairs in this place?" Black sighed as he walked around the building he was teleported into. He was getting tired of climbing staircase after staircase after staircase. But this was important. He couldn't just put it aside because of some stupid stairs.

Black finally came to a halt in front of a large doorway, probably the largest one in the whole building. He slowly stepped into the room before him, looking around the all-too-familiar area. He'd seen the room so many times lately, he had pretty much every little detail of the room memorized. Especially the large gaping hole in the wall at the end of the room. He walked upon the familiar carpet towards the hole that led to the outside world, staring at the tall pillars holding the room up. He could almost hear those words N said to him the first time he walked towards the end of the room. Then again, how couldn't he? Black had seen this room so many times lately in his dreams, reliving that old memory over and over again, for some unknown reason. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. That wasn't the issue at the moment.

Black placed his hand on the broken wall as he felt the breeze from outside blow into the room. He let out a sigh as he gazed at the world outside. It all looked so peaceful... Ever since Team Plasma broke up, things had slowly but surely returned to normal in Unova. And it seemed like Team Plasma had become nothing but ancient history at this point. But just two short years ago they had attempted to liberate everyone's Pokemon. Thankfully Black was able to stop them, but even after that, people questioned whether or not they should release their Pokemon. There had been an increased number of released Pokemon as well, so Plasma's words did get to a lot of people. It angered Black to think that the one pulling Plasma's strings wasn't really concerned with the well-being of Pokemon. Just the thought of the man's face or name made his blood boil. How N could deal with that man as his father was still a mystery to Black.

Black shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He tried to focus back on the task at hand. Looking back at the world outside, he took a deep breath and brought his fingers to his mouth. Then, he let out a long, high-pitched whistle that echoed through the mountains. After standing there a while longer, listening to the mountains carry the loud sound for what seemed like miles, he backed away from the hole and waited. Not long afterwards, a loud roar that sounded like thunder replied to Black's call. Suddenly, a large black dragon flew in from the large hole in the wall. It lowered its head and gazed at Black with its piercing red eyes. Black smiled as he reached up and pet the dragon's large head.

"Hey, Zekrom. You doing alright?" Black asked the legendary Pokemon. Zekrom gave a low pitched growl as a response. "I'll take that as a yes. So, ready to get some training done?" The large dragon then let out a large yawn. "Oh, still a little tired? Well, I guess warming up a little couldn't hurt." Zekrom then headed back towards the hole, and looked back at Black. "Alright then, just let me know when you're ready to get started." With a nod, Zekrom flew out of the hole to go stretch his wings and warm up before it and Black started their weekly training. And Black pulled out his Pokeballs and let out his Pokemon, and informed them to get ready for training with Zekrom. He decided that he'd go walk around the castle while he waited for Zekrom.

Honestly, Black didn't know why his friends acted so worried about him lately. Sure, he never told them that he came here to train Zekrom, but he didn't think it was that big a deal. And sure, he used to do this once a month and then it recently became once a week. But again, no big deal. He couldn't keep a close eye on Zekrom right now, after all. He just let Zekrom stay at N's Castle, considering it was too big to keep at his house, and he didn't want to just let it stay in a Pokeball its whole life. N wouldn't be too thrilled with that idea, anyway.

Black stopped in his tracks, realizing that his train of thought came back to N again... Why did that keep happening? It was as if he couldn't take two steps without the man's name entering his mind these days. He used to live his life free from thoughts of that young man. Now it seemed as if N had taken over his whole life, just after a few short months...

Trying to get N out of his mind, Black looked around to see where exactly he stopped. He let out a sigh and brought his hand to his face. Of all the places he could've stopped walking, it had to be in front of N's room. He gazed at the giant golden doors for a long time before almost hypnotically walking towards them. As if wondering if the man would be behind those doors, Black reached out to grab one of the handles. He knew N wouldn't be in there. But...he just couldn't stop himself...

"Oh, Sir Black, you're here already I see." Black snapped out of his trance and looked towards the sound's origin. It was one of the Plasma grunts that lived in the castle. He smiled warmly as she walked towards him.

There were many other grunts that lived in the castle as well, since many of them had given up everything they had to join Team Plasma. No friends, no family, no connections... Team Plasma was their new home and everything they had left. And all for the sake of Pokemon... Only to find out it was all a ploy from the real head of Plasma... Black felt that the least he could do is let them live there peacefully. Another reason why he couldn't tell his friends about his coming here. After Plasma broke up, all known entrances into the castle were sealed. Black had stumbled upon the only known way in by accident when he followed a Plasma grunt one day. He promised them that he'd keep it a secret, since the remaining members of Team Plasma were, in fact, still being hunted down by the police and that one weird inspector guy...And with nowhere else to go, it'd be a dick move on Black's part to just give them up like that.

"Yeah, I wanted more time to train Zekrom today, so I decided to get over here earlier than usual," Black explained.

"So, why aren't you training with it right now?"

"Oh, it just had to warm up a little. Guess it wasn't expecting me to come so early, either." Just then, a loud thunderous roar echoed throughout the castle. "And I guess it's ready now."

"Yes, I suppose so. Well then, I'll leave you to it, Sir Black," she finished with a bow, then continued on down the hallway.

Black smiled softly as she walked away. He really was relieved that they didn't see him as the enemy anymore. He gazed up at the door to N's room one last time before returning to the throne room where Zekrom was waiting. Zekrom was more important than N's room anyway. ...At least at the moment... Maybe he could stop by there later... Black shoved that thought to the back of his mind and focused on starting Zekrom's training.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Black opened the front door to his home, and carefully closed it behind him. He didn't mean to stay out so late, and he was certain everyone was in bed by now. Zekrom got plenty of training, at least... But he had a feeling his mom would make him feel guilty to no end for missing dinner... And from what the house smelled like, it must've been really good... Smelled like... Her special meatloaf... Great... Guilt trip, here we come.<p>

He slipped off his shoes and headed for the kitchen to find something to satisfy his roaring stomach. But then, Black thought he saw something move on the couch in the living room. Cautiously, he went to see what was on the couch, only to find Kaitlyn sleeping peacefully, and quietly snoring. Her glasses were falling off her face, there was a little drool dripping out of her mouth, her arm was hanging off the couch and practically touching the floor, and her hair was all over her face. Just underneath her dangling hand was a sleeping tan fox-like Pokemon with green leafy looking ears and tail, and there was a patch of grass on its chest, and a tall green curl on it's forehead. It was Kokiri, her Leafeon, and newest member to her team. Right next to it was a large pink and yellow Pokemon with a white fluffy tail. That one was Hope, her Audino. Black crossed his arms and smirked.

"Tsk tsk, I can't believe you, Kaitlyn," he chuckled. He pulled out the pillow under her head, and she jumped to life. waking her Pokemon as well. "Falling asleep before two in the morning? That isn't like you at all," he teased.

Kaitlyn adjusted her glasses and glared at him. "Well sorry, but I got bored while waitin' for a certain trainer to come back from God knows where. And I promised your mom I'd stay up to make sure ya get fussed at for stayin' out so late. So, as promised... Just what the hell were ya thinkin' stayin' out so late?"

Black was silent for a moment before answering, "I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you look like that."

Kaitlyn let out an aggravated sigh and wiped the drool from her mouth and brushed her hair out of her face. "Better?"

"Not really. It was a lot more amusing before." Black tried heading towards the kitchen now, but then he was pulled into a headlock.

"Hey now, young man, respect your elders, would ya?" Kaitlyn teased, pulling Black down to her eye level.

"Oh come on, you're not that much older," Black chuckled, struggling to get out of Kaitlyn's iron grip

"Well, by two years is old enough. And ya know I'm turnin' twenty-one next month, which makes me more of an adult than you," Kaitlyn retaliated, sticking her tongue out at him. She then released him from the headlock.

"Yes, because all adults stick their tongue out like that to prove a point," he replied while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, well, anyways..." Kaitlyn was cut off by a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Long day at work, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Kaitlyn brushed past Black and went straight for the fridge.

"So, how's Kokiri doing so far?"

"Eh, still needs some practice, but he's gettin' there," she replied, pulling a plate out of the fridge and popping it in the microwave. The Leafeon lazily made his way into the kitchen at the sound of his name.

"That's good," Black replied as he sat down at the kitchen table. Kokiri rested his head on Black's lap, and he scratched him behind his ear. "So, do you have the day off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but White doesn't," Kaitlyn replied as she turned the microwave on.

"Well, regardless, did you want to get some training for Kokiri tomorrow? I don't have anything better to do."

"Really, ya sure? It'd be great to get some in for him... But can your Pokemon hold back enough is the better question..."

"I'm sure they can. And besides, it'll gave all of your Pokemon a good work out."

"And yours, too, if Hanabi gets involved," Kaitlyn retaliated with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you wouldn't really use that power-house for training, would you?"

"Nah, that'd be too harsh. Besides, I doubt your whole team could go up against her and win," she taunted as she checked the food before putting it back in the microwave.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Black replied with a cocky smirk. "You never know. Being, you know, the Champion of Unova and all, I'm sure my team could win."

"Oi, don't get cocky just because ya have that title. I've been with Hanabi since before I even got my trainer's license. That's a good thirteen years when December gets here. I'm sure she could kick your team's ass," Kaitlyn finished as she pulled the food out of the microwave and walked towards the table.

"Strength isn't measured by years, you know. Besides, Hanabi would be pretty out-numbered, and there_ is _strength in numbers."

"Oh, just shut up and eat your dinner," Kaitlyn replied as she placed the plate in front of him. "And I guess we'll find out tomorrow who's right. Now then..." Another yawn. "...I'm gonna get goin'."

"You sure you don't just want to stay the night here? You seemed pretty comfortable on that couch after all."

"Ha ha, very funny. And no, I dun wanna be a burden."

"Oh you know you wouldn't be. Besides, then we could settle the score faster."

"Nah, I think I'll just head back to White's place. Thanks for the offer though, Black. Kokiri, Hope, let's get...goin'."

"You sure you'll make it without falling asleep on the way over?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a few houses down... See ya tomorrow, Black..." Kaitlyn walked towards the door and placed her hand on the knob before stopping and turning around. "By the way, Black... Everyone's really gettin' worried about ya up and leavin' like this all the time. I don't mean to pry into this, since I'm sure it's a personal matter, but... Just remember that if anythin' is wrong, we're all here for ya... And I'm always here to listen if you need to just let somethin' out of your system."

Black let out a deep sigh. "Kait, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. And like you said, it's just a personal matter. Nothing's wrong."

"Ya sure...?" Black then shot her a look that told her this conversation was over. "Okay, fine, sheesh. ...Oh, and from what it looks like, You haven't really been gettin' a lot of sleep lately, so just try to get a good night's rest. I mean, I know I'm not one to talk, but still."

"I got it, I got it. ...Hey, your brother didn't happen to tell you what my dream was about, did he?"

"Really, Black? Still concerned about that? ...And no, he didn't. He tried, but I didn't want any part of it."

"Good."

"...Is it really that personal to you-"

"Weren't you about to go to White's and get some sleep?"

"Right, sorry. Well-yawn-good night, Black."

And with that, Kaitlyn left Black's home, leaving him alone with a plate of meatloaf. He ate about half of it before putting it back in the fridge. He didn't feel all that hungry now. Kaitlyn was right, though. He did need a good night's sleep to try to clear his head. It was hard, lately. That same recurring dream lately... N's face came back to his mind, and he almost instantly punched himself in the head. He really need that sleep. Maybe this night would be different. Maybe he wouldn't have that dream again. Maybe, just maybe, he could go a day without N showing up in his mind. Confidently, he headed to his room and crawled into bed, certain that this night would be different. This time, he wouldn't dream about N leaving him.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! I blame life. I will do my best to get the next one out sooner!<strong>

**And don't worry, I'm plannin' on havin' N show up soon. Either next chapter, or the one after. For the sake of pace, I might have him show up after the next one. Otherwise I'll feel like it's goin' too fast, and I hate readin' fanfics that go too fast, so why do it myself? I dunno, I guess we'll see. And again, I promise to not have you guys wait so long for the next chapter! I have a lot of time lately since work has cut my hours like crazy lately anyways.**

**Also, I feel like it's worth mentionin' that I will be attendin' Nekocon next week (one week from now! Sweet!). As such, I will do everythin' I can to get the next chapter out before then! I don't know my work schedule for next week yet, though, so we'll see... Hopefully I'll have enough free time to get everythin' done. Well, see ya next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 3

They didn't expect it to get this bad. They thought he'd be getting better by now. But no. He was having much more trouble sleeping. He was now going off on his own every day that week. He was leaving earlier and getting home later. He was barely speaking to them lately. Black's habit was now getting too out of hand for them. Not that he cared. No matter how much they told him, even _begged _him to not go off, he would anyways. And he was so drowsy these days, too. They were all beginning to question if he'd ever get better. They tried to make sure he'd get some sleep, but that dream kept returning. And then he'd stay up trying to figure out why he was seeing this over and over again, or question where N even was. It's like nothing could fix this. No matter what they tried to do to help, he always got worse…

"Well, I'm off now," Black announced as he got up from their usual table at Striaton Café.

"What, already?" White questioned.

"Dude, it's only nine in the morning!" Jake exclaimed. "Whatever you have to do, can't it at least wait?"

"Or maybe you can just, you know, not go today," Cheren suggested.

"Yeah, come on, Black," Bianca whined. "You haven't spent enough time with us lately…"

"Seriously, Black, stop being such a dick and just stay with us for once," White finished.

"Sorry, guys, this is just really important to me. I promise I won't be out too late tonight," Black said to them without even looking in their direction.

"That's what you told us last time, and you ended up stayin' out 'till two in the morning!" Kaitlyn accused as she stood up quickly, knocking her chair over. "And don't you still owe me a match, anyways? Hanabi's been actin' antsy since I told her about it!"

"Maybe some other time, Kait."

"Black, I'm gettin' sick and tired of these excuses! You're not gettin' enough sleep lately, and you're stayin' out much later then you should be! And all you have to tell us is that you're doin' this cause of somethin' 'important' to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Glad you understand," Black replied with a smile as he pat her on the head.

"No, Black. We don't understand. And neither do you," Cheren replied. "Can't you tell that you're putting your health at risk with what you've been doing lately?"

"He's right you know," Bianca added. "Plus you're putting your mom through so much stress right now. She's really worried about this phase you're going through."

"Whoever said I was going through a 'phase'?"

"Black, just sit your ass back down in that chair and at least stay for a few minutes longer," White scolded.

"Guys—"

"Black… Please, just for a little while…?" Kaitlyn begged with her puppy face on.

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you guys leave me alone, I'll stay a bit longer," Black sighed as he slumped back into his seat.

"Good boy, Black," Kaitlyn cheerfully said as she pat him on the head. Black growled in response. Then something in her bag began to ring at her. She sighed and pulled out the strange device. "Jeez, wonder who that could be?" she sarcastically asked before answering the device. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, is it—?" Jake began to ask, but his sister raised a hand to hush him. But she nodded to answer his cut off question.

"Who is it?" Bianca asked with a tilt of her head.

"Just a friend from our home region. He's been calling Katie a lot lately."

"Oh has HE now?" White teased.

"It's not like that!" Kaitlyn shouted back. "And yes, my bro and I were plannin' on comin' this year. …Yes, I mean it this time. …Yeah, seriously. …Alright, I guess I'll call ya later. …Okay… Yes, tell him I said "hi" back. …Okay, bye." She hung up the device before shoving it back into her bag and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, guys. My friend there has been pesterin' me a lot about somethin'…"

"Yeah, um… Are you guys planning on leaving soon or something?" White asked. "And, what, you didn't plan on telling us?"

"Well… We're only leavin' for a little while. Like a couple of… uh…"

"Days?" Bianca asked.

"Weeks?" Cheren followed.

"…I was thinkin' maybe months…? I dunno, we'd be goin' back home for a while, so I'm sure we'd like to spend time with our folks for a while… After all, it's been a good two years since we've seen them…"

"But why exactly would you guys be leaving? Is there an event coming up soon or something?" Cheren questioned.

"Eh, just some festival or something…" Jake casually answered.

"To be more precise, it's a festival to honor the legendary Pokémon of our region. It was something my friends and Jake and I used to attend annually. Before we came out here, that is," Kaitlyn explained.

"Why am I not surprised that this involves legendary Pokémon?" White asked with a chuckle.

"You know how obsessed she is with legends and things like that," Cheren pointed out.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Cheren," Kaitlyn replied. "I wish you guys could come with us, though. The festival is pretty fun! And my home region is much more rural than Unova is, so it might be nice to get away from it all. So—wait… Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what?" Jacob asked.

"What I said before! Gettin' away from it all!"

"What about it—"

"What do ya think, Black?"

"Eh?" Black replied as he looked over at the sound of his name.

"About comin' to our home region with us!"

"Wait, why would you guys be going back home?"

"…Were you zoned out and starin' at the door this whole time…?"

"…Maybe, why?"

"See, this further proves my point. You're way too out of it lately. You're focusin' too much on whatever ya always run off to do all day. Leavin' the region for a few months to clear your head would be great for your psychologically, and then ya might get back to your normal self!"

"You know, that just might work!" White said excitedly.

"Plus then it's not like he can just sneak away to take care of his business," Cheren added.

"So… What do ya think, Black? Do you wanna come to my home region for a while?"

"I…don't know… You're kind of hitting me with this out of nowhere… When are you guys planning on leaving?"

"We're thinkin' about the end of next week."

"Do you think my mom would even let me go?"

"For the sake of your sanity, I bet she would."

"…What about a place for me to stay?"

"We have a guest bedroom you could use. And it's not like I'd keep ya there the whole time. I'd more than likely show ya around the region. "

"Hmm… Let me think about it for a minute…"

Black rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes as he thought about this. He was being offered a trip to another region and a place to stay just to get over his "phase". But then he wouldn't be able to train Zekrom in secret on a daily basis anymore. And what if N came back while he was gone…? Wait, why would he be worried about that? He could always just come back to N's castle when he gets back and see if he's there. But, how long did Kaitlyn say they'd be gone…? What if N comes back for a little bit and then leaves before Black gets back? Then what? …Why was he so concerned about that…?

"…You know… Maybe a little vacation to clear my head is a good idea…" Black finally responded.

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked, looking more excited than ever. "That's awesome! Oh I can't wait to show you around the region, Black! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Hey, while we're on the subject of inviting people…" Jake started, with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Did you want to come with us, White?"

"I don't know. It sounds like a lot of fun, but I don't know if I can take a few months off from work on such a short notice. I guess we'll see."

Kaitlyn seemed to flinch a bit at White mentioning time off. "Yeah… I guess we'll see, huh? So, what about you, Cheren and Bianca? Do you guys think you can come as well?"

"Yeah, I don't think my daddy will let me go to another region, sorry," Bianca apologized.

"And I'm just not that interested in going."

"Okay then, I guess that means Black's the only one goin', until we get a confirmation from White."

"Yup, sounds like it. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And once again, Black got up from his seat and turned towards the door.

"Wait, what? Leaving already? I thought you said you'd stay longer!" Bianca whined.

"No, I said I'd stay a _little bit _longer. It's been a little bit. I'll see you guys later."

"Dude—" Jake started.

"End of discussion."

"No need to be such a jerk, Black," Cheren said as he pushed his glasses back up.

"And that means something coming from Cheren of all people!" White shouted.

Black shut the door behind him and shook his head as he chuckled at his friends. He let Braviary out of his Pokeball and headed off to N's castle. As soon as he got inside and into the throne room, where he found a sleeping Zekrom, he let out his team and let Zekrom prepare for training. As usual, he went for a walk around the castle as he waited for Zekrom to signal him. As Black walked around the castle, he contemplated what he was doing now. He was going to leave Unova for… who knows how long he'll be gone? He agreed with his friends in that he needed this for his health. But…he still couldn't shake the feeling of possibly missing N's return… It made him feel bad for some reason. But these thoughts were the reason he knew he had to go. He stared down at his feet as he told himself over and over again that it was for the best.

Black stopped and let out a sigh as he looked back up. Once again, he found himself staring at the doors to N's room. A bit hesitant, Black looked around the hallway to make sure no one was looking, and placed his hands on the handles, prepared to go inside this time. With one last deep breath, Black shoved the doors open and entered the room. He stood in the doorway as he soaked up his new surroundings. He gazed down at the cloud covered floor underneath his feet, and at the white and pink checkerboard patterned wall. The train set, the half-pipe, the miniature basketball court, the geometric pictures on the back wall, everything was just as N left it…for the most part. Black had straightened up the room a little bit while waiting for Zekrom earlier that week. So now, the pictures were straightened, the train's path was completed, and the basketball hoop was train-free. Black walked around the room a little bit, reminiscing about the first day he set foot in this room. It was the same day he defeated N once and for all…and the last day he saw him at all.

He picked up the basketball sitting in the court and threw it at the hoop, trying to get his mind off of that subject. With a satisfying swish, he retrieved the ball and continued to play his solo game for a while, feeling a lot more relaxed now. Black realized that this was a good sign. If he could distract his mind from thinking about…you-know-who, then he could easily put on a smile and move on with is life. So going on this vacation really would be good for him. And Kaitlyn had a point about his mom letting him go. If it was for his health and wellbeing, then she'd definitely let him go. All he had to do was hope the rest of this week and the next one will fly by. The sooner he gets out of Unova, the better. The only thing to worry about now was Zekrom's training…

As if on cue, Zekrom's thunderous roar travelled down the castle halls, telling Black that it was time to get started. Black gave the orange ball one last toss, and after hearing that last swish, he headed for the door. Giving the room one last look, he noticed the basketball had rolled over enough for him to see the word "Harmonia" written on the ball. He cringed slightly but shook his head, chasing away the thoughts of the man before they could attempt to enter his mind. Closing the doors behind him, he headed back to Zekrom, ready for some training.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look, it didn't take so long this time! Of course, this chapter <em>is<em> shorter, which probably has a lot to do with it... But yeah, now the OCs have served their purpose...sorta. And I'm plannin on havin N show up next chapter, and since I _really_ wanna get that done and move on with the plot. This is where the plot starts to pick up, after all. I'll try to pace it nicely, though... I really hope my pace isn't too fast right now. Please let me know if you think it is! Though right now I bet you guys just want N... Oh well, I'll get started on that one now. **


	5. Chapter 4

_It was happening again. This day was always repeating itself. Why couldn't it just leave him alone for once? He went along with it again, hoping it would end soon. Walking across the carpet, pausing every now and then as the young man next to him spoke, everything was always the same. He knew that in a few moments when the young man leaves his life, he's going to try to stop him. But why bother? There was no stopping this. So why did he keep trying to stop him…? It was as if he was driven by his desires, even if this scene was set in stone. But no matter how much he wanted the young man to stay…he could never stop him. He was surprised he hadn't just given up yet. Perhaps this time, he would just stand there, and let the man fall. No matter what, that is what will happen in the end. Yes. This time, he'll do nothing. As he stared at the man precariously perched on the edge of the floor, he told himself over and over to not race after him. No matter what._

_The man gave him one last smile before uttering one last "Farewell", and started falling backwards. He told himself not to run, not to chase him. But he still found himself mustering all of his strength and running over and reaching out for the man. He cursed himself for this. He knew there was no stopping what would inevitably happen. So why did he run anyway? He closed his eyes, not wanting to face the fact that he would be right; the fact that the man would have fallen into the clouds below, despite his efforts to stop him; the fact that he will fly off into the horizon upon his graceful white dragon; the fact that he may never see him again._

_But…something seemed different this time. This time…his hand felt…as if he was holding something…warm… He dared to open and eye, and found himself staring at the man, who looked stunned by the situation. He shot his eyes open, realizing that this time was different. He was able to stop the man just before it was too late. He felt his heart skip a beat from sheer excitement, and tightened his grip on the man's hand as he pulled him back into an upright position and away from the ledge._

_"Don't go." The words slipped out of his mouth without him even realizing. Next thing he knew, the words wouldn't stop flowing. "You don't have to go. You can start over here. I can help you. I don't care about what you've done or what you've caused. That's all in the past now. If you need protection, I can do that for you, too. Whatever it is you need, I can help you with it. You're not alone anymore. N… I just…" He looked down at his feet as he tightened his grip on the man's hand a little more. He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he whispered, "…Come back home…"_

_He didn't dare to look back up, afraid that the man would be gone again. He could still feel the warmth of his hand, but what if he was hallucinating? He didn't want this moment to be spoiled. The long silence was deafening, and he just wanted the man to say something, anything, to show he was still there and listening._

_"…Black…" the man finally whispered._

_He felt his heart sink as the man's hand left his own. He was leaving. He knew it. Nothing he could say or do could stop this. He was a fool for thinking anything else. He bit his lip and clenched his fists as a single warm tear fell to the floor._

_Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. He let out a silent gasp as he realized what was happening. He felt the man's arms tighten around his body, and found himself wrapping his own arms around the man's slender body and returning the gesture. After a long moment of silence, the man finally whispered to him…_

_"…Okay…"_

Black's eyes slowly fluttered open as he began to wake up. For once, he didn't feel so dead after waking up. He actually felt like that was the best rest he'd had in weeks. He still felt a bit tired, but nowhere near how he felt before. He pushed himself into an upright position and rubbed his eyes as he contemplated his dream. It was the same day… but a different ending… But, why was it different this time? And that feeling he had when he held N's hand and embraced him… It felt so real… And when N answered with, "Okay"… What if…?

All of the tiredness in Black's body faded away, and he jolted out of bed and got dressed in record time. He raced down the stairs as fast as humanly possible, not even stopping to get breakfast or when his mother spoke to him.

"Black? Black, what's wrong?" she asked him in a concerned tone. Black ignored her as he slipped on his shoes.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jake tried asking.

Again, Black ignored the question. He ran out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him. He grabbed Braviary's Pokeball and let him out, ignoring the shouts coming from his home. Climbing onto the bird's back, the duo took off towards N's Castle. The guardsman for the castle was a little stricken by how frantic Black was about getting inside, but had Beheeyem teleport him in anyhow. As soon as he got into the massive structure, he raced down the hallways, keeping an eye out for anything resembling the former king. Hallway after hallway, staircase after staircase, there was no sign of him. Black panted, anxious, desperate even, to find him. He slowly came to a halt in front of the doors to the throne room, and took no time to open them. His heart sank as he was greeted with an empty room. Not even Zekrom was in there. He walked over to the gaping hole in the wall and stared outside. Black kept his eyes glued to the horizon as if he would spot N if he stared long enough.

After about ten minutes had passed, he slowly walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him. Then he remembered there was one more room where N might be. He raced down the halls as fast as he could to what was his last hope. And as soon as he stood in front of the doors, Black hesitated. What if he was wrong? What if N wasn't behind these doors? What if N really hadn't returned? As he placed his hands on the handles, he tried to cast aside his doubts. N had to be behind these doors. He just had to be.

Holding his breath, Black shoved the doors open. He stared into the room, eyes widened. N, the former king of the now broken Team Plasma, Black's arch rival, and the man he longed so desperately to see…

…Wasn't there…

Black staggered into the empty room, closing the doors behind him. He leaned against a wall and sank down to the floor. Black couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt this disappointed, this upset, this defeated. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. Why? Why wasn't N here? He thought for sure that the dream meant that N was back now… Then again, it was just a dream. What the hell did he know about them? For all he knew, his mind just wanted to mess with him and torture him to no end by making it seem like that dream actually meant anything. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall behind him.

Why…? Why was he so upset by this…? Black didn't consider him and N to be the closest of friends, if you could even consider them as such. He hardly knew a thing about the man. And he didn't even know him for that long. So why? Black just didn't get it… He clenched his head from the headache he was getting. He just wanted to get his old life back. He wanted N to get out of his head and leave him alone. He wished… that he'd never met N in the first place… That last thought made him feel hollow inside. But he knew that he wouldn't stop suffering unless he could completely erase N from his mind. But it seemed as if that was much easier said than done…

Black sat there sulking in the room, growing numb to his surroundings and the passage of time. He was practically sleeping with his eyes open as he tried to forget about the long lost man. But to no avail. There was no way that man would leave his mind. Everything Black tried to think of always ended up coming back to N. Defeated, he just sat there, staring into space for God knows how long. After what seemed to be an eternity, he checked the time. Time passed a lot more quickly than he thought, as he noted that it was currently eight thirty. Dinner would be ready by now… He tried to pick himself up from the floor, stumbling clumsily from sitting for so many hours. Black gazed around the colorful room one last time before sulking out and quietly closing the doors behind him and heading home.

"…Jake and I already discussed it with Cheren, Bianca, and White," Kaitlyn explained with a concerned tone. "They agree with us, thinkin' that it'd be the best course of action for him. We just want your input as well, since this is about your son and all… So, what do ya think?" she asked the woman sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"…I think that'd be what's best for him now," Black's mother replied with a heavy sigh. "Whatever it takes to get him out of this phase…"

"Again, we dunno know how long we'll be gone, so I dunno when you'll see him in person again, but…"

"I still say this is what's best for him."

"Okay then. I'll let him know when he—"

"Guys, Black's home already!" Jake shouted from the living room.

"What?"

"Are ya serious!"

All their doubts were cast aside as Black slowly walked into the house, his head hanging low. He slipped off his shoes and walked unsteadily towards the stairs.

"Black, it's great to finally see you home early for once!" Jake stated, standing in front of him to block him from his current destination.

"Your mom and I went through the trouble of cookin' dinner tonight," Kaitlyn stated. "Why don't ya come have a seat and eat somethin'?"

"I'm not that hungry," Black replied blandly as he walked around Jake and put a hand on one of the rails.

"A-are ya sure?"

"Yeah. I just want to get some rest."

"Well, at least take a plate of food up with you," Black's mother replied. "You never know, you might get hungry before you fall asleep."

He gazed over at the steaming plate of food his mother was holding out to him. Steak and mashed potatoes… He really wasn't hungry at all, but the concerned look on her face made him realize that he'd feel guilty later if he didn't at least take it. He gently took the plate of food and walked up to his room without another word. The three downstairs let out heavy sighs.

"…His mood seems to have taken a turn for the worse…" Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Just another reason to go through with the plan, if you ask me," Jake replied, crossing his arms.

"I couldn't agree more," Black's mom replied with a nod.

"…I'll give him a few minutes to settle in, then I'm gonna go tell him…" Kaitlyn said with a sigh, her eyes firmly locked on the stairs.

Black shut the door behind him and sighed. He placed the plate of food on the nightstand before turning his TV on, not even bothering to see what was on. He took off his hat and tossed it in a random direction and sat down on his bed as he unzipped his jacket. After taking one sleeve off, though, he fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to shut out his surroundings for a minute. That didn't last though. Before long, there was a gentle knocking at his door.

"Black…? It's me… A-are ya asleep yet…?"

It was Kaitlyn. As much as he didn't want company at the moment, Black let out a moan to answer her question. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside before coming in and closing it behind her. She walked up to him and shook her head.

"Honestly, Black. You're so bummed that ya can't even undress yourself properly?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Black. Your hat's on top of the fuckin' bookcase."

Black looked over at the bookcase he had in the corner of his room and confirmed that statement. It was indeed on top of the bookcase. "Well, that's going to be a pain in the ass to get down."

"Plus you didn't even fully take off your jacket. It looks like you just gave up after one sleeve."

"What's it to you? Are you trying to get me to strip in front of you or something?"

"What! Hell no!" Kaitlyn replied, feeling her face begin to burn up as she glared at him. "What the fuck would give ya that idea!"

"Well, the way you were pointing out how I was undressing—"

"I was just makin' an observation, dumbass! God, I know you're in some kind of mental state right now, but I swear I should punch ya for that!" She took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. "Well then," she started as she cleared her throat, "movin' on… There's somethin' I wanted to talk to ya about… It's about our vacation plans…" She looked over and noticed he closed his eyes again. "Dammit, Black, this is important! Now's not the time to start fallin' asleep!"

"I'm just resting my eyes…"

"That's what ya always say, now sit up!" she demanded as she tried to pull him up. He reluctantly sat up and gazed at her with an almost dead look in his eyes. She flinched a little, but continued. "…Now then… Jake and I already talked this over with White, Cheren, Bianca, and your mom. Considerin' your actions this mornin', we've decided that it'd be best to leave earlier than we intended. I've already looked at the boat schedules, and so instead of leavin' at the end of next week, we'll be leavin' at the end of this week. That should give ya tomorrow and the day after to pack your things for the trip. I know I'm droppin' this on ya kinda outta nowhere, but—"

"Sounds good to me," Black interrupted.

"R-really? That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be… And ya agreed to it without even hesitatin'…"

"I agree with all of you guys. The sooner I get out of here, the better. I realized that earlier today."

"…Did somethin' happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you. No offense."

"None taken. So… Ya really are okay with leavin' in a couple of days?"

"If that's what it takes…"

"Alright then… Well, I'll go ahead and leave ya alone now… Just make sure you eat some of your dinner before you go to bed."

"Will do."

"Well, I'll see ya at the café in the mornin'. G'night, Black."

Kaitlyn quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Black alone with his thoughts. So now he was leaving a week ahead of schedule. He knew it was for the best. But why did he still feel a little upset? He just shrugged it off and reached for the plate of food on his nightstand. He sat there staring at it for a minute, thinking to himself that he wasn't hungry. But his stomach roared at him in defiance, so he started eating a little bit of his potatoes slowly. As he ate, he looked at the television to see what exactly was on. It looked like the news… Apparently Thundurus was stirring up trouble again, causing thunderstorms in the northern area of Unova. At least he didn't have to worry about the thunderstorms bothering him tonight. And Zekrom shouldn't have too much trouble, being an electric type and all.

…Then it hit him. Black was so busy sulking that he forgot to train Zekrom. He brought his palm to his forehead and groaned. How could he forget about his main reason for going to the castle these days? Now that he thought about it, what was he going to do about Zekrom's training while he's on vacation? Kaitlyn and Jake would probably be keeping him busy while he's there, so it's not like he could train him while there. Then again, maybe Zekrom needed a little break from training. But how long would he be gone again? And what if something happens while he's gone and Zekrom needs him? Well, he could always just take Zekrom with him. But when would he be able to let it out while he's gone? N wouldn't be too thrilled if he kept Zekrom locked up the entire time. Wait…

"God damn it, it happened again!"

Black let out an irritated sigh as he scratched his head. He was way too tired to put up with this going through his head. He finished the rest of his dinner before turning off his TV and the lights. He threw his jacket on the floor and slid under the covers. He didn't care if he didn't change into anything more comfortable; he just wanted to get some sleep. He decided that he'd deal with Zekrom's situation in the morning. As Black let out a yawn and closed his eyes, he wondered if that dream would haunt him again…

"Are you serious?" Cheren asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, with everythin' goin' on, I guess I just kinda…forgot… Heheh…" Kaitlyn replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"I call bullshit. All you had to do is slip it into a conversation with them."

"I-I guess I just kept forgettin'…"

"Come on, Kait," White spoke up. "You need to get this time off so you guys can go visit your home. I'm sure they'd understand."

"Yeah, and this is the only thing keeping Black from going away at this point," Bianca pointed out. "You know how much he needs this."

"I know, I know… I'm just not good at askin' for things if there's a possibility of "no" bein' the answer…"

"Well, it's now or never, Kait, so I suggest you go and ask for the time off," White told her. "If you want, I can go talk to them with you. Seeing as how "socially awkward" you are, I'm sure you'd appreciate it."

"Oh God, will ya White? It'd make it a lot easier for me…"

"Well, while you two go do that…" Black started as he stood up.

"Oh my God, dude," Jake sighed. "You aren't seriously going off again, are you?"

"It won't be for long. I just need to go take care of one little thing."

"You always say that, Black," Bianca whined.

"Well I mean it this time. I promise I won't be gone long."

"You better mean it," Jake threatened.

"I do."

"Okay," White started, "but if you come home late again, I swear I'll—"

"Okay, seriously guys. If I'm lying, then may Arceus strike me down. …Well then, see you guys soon."

And with that, Black walked out of Striaton Café and headed towards N's Castle for what he hoped was the last time. At least until he got back from his vacation. He had decided after he woke up that morning that he'd give Zekrom one last good day of training, and probably leave it at the castle while he was gone. He figured he could trust the Plasma members there to take care of it in his absence. Everything was going to work out just fine.

As soon as he was in the castle, Black quickly worked his way up to the throne room for Zekrom. He quietly opened the doors and peeked inside, only to find Zekrom sleeping in the middle of the floor, snoring loudly. Black chuckled as he made his way to Zekrom. He carefully placed a hand on the dragon's large head, causing it to awaken and stare at him.

"Hey, Zekrom. Sleep well?" The dragon growled quietly as a response. "Sorry I forgot to come over yesterday. I wasn't feeling all that well I guess…" Zekrom yawned and sat up. "And I'll be leaving Unova for a while after tomorrow, so this is the last chance we'll get to train for a while. So let's make sure we get plenty of training done today, okay?" The dragon nodded at him and headed towards the hole in the wall. "Oh, right, need to warm up and all don't you? Just holler when you're ready." Zekrom nodded and took off into the morning sky to stretch its wings.

Black let out the rest of his team and informed them to be ready for training with Zekrom in a few minutes. He decided to take one last stroll around the castle. In a way he couldn't believe that it'd be a while before he'd step foot in the castle again. Even if it was for the best, he had grown a sort of attachment to this place. Plus he had started to wonder what N would think if he came back and saw Zekrom living there. It might come as a shock to him. But at the same time, Black knew that N would do a great job watching after the legendary dragon while he was gone. That is…if N came back while he was gone…

Black paused... Great, his thoughts had gone back to N again. Black really wished he was leaving sooner now. After all, what are the odds that N would be back before he left today? Not very likely, he knew that much. So why worry about not seeing him? There was nothing he could do about it… So why wouldn't that empty feeling go away? He sighed and shook his head. All he had to do was get through this last day of training with Zekrom and he'd be done with this place.

Looking over his shoulder, Black noticed that he had almost walked right past N's room. He stood there for a minute, debating whether or not to step foot in there. Eventually he decided that since it'll be his last time here for a while, one last visit into N's room wouldn't be that big a deal. Carefully stepping into the room and closing the doors behind him, the feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He thought back to the first time he stepped foot into this room and how…shocked he was to find that N's room pretty much looked like a child's play room.

Black sighed and walked around the room a bit, hoping Zekrom would call him at any moment. As he did, he recalled the dream he had the other night… He still wondered why it was different that time. He kept trying to shake it off, but something told him that it might mean something. He felt his foot bump into something and looked down. It was the basketball. He picked it up and threw it at the hoop. It made a satisfying swish and bounced back to him. He picked it back up and threw it again as the dream entered his mind again. It felt too real to just be any other dream. He looked up at the sound of the ball bouncing off the backboard and flying back towards him. He caught it and threw it again, returning to his previous thoughts. When he grabbed N's hand to stop him from falling… It felt as if he actually did grab it. The ball missed the hoop again. And when N hugged him… He could've sworn he felt the warmth of N's body against his own. Another miss. And when N whispered to him… Miss. All of it had to mean something. But what? Miss. It was driving Black insane trying to figure it out. Miss. Why couldn't he figure it out? Miss. Why did his mind torture him like this? Miss. Why couldn't N just come home already? Miss.

"Dammit, why? It doesn't make sense!" Black shouted as he let the ball bounce right past him. He stood there, practically on the verge of tears from all of his frustration.

"Well, your stance is off slightly," a voice called from behind him. That voice… It sounded like…

For a moment, Black was certain he was just hearing things. But after seeing the basketball swish through the hoop, he knew he couldn't deny it. He slowly turned around, praying that he was right. Then, as his eyes met those of the person behind him, Black felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. Those mysterious blue-green eyes… That long tea green hair… And that innocent smile… It really was him…

"…N…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, this chapter was a bit longer than the others, but I feel like it was a bit rushed in the beginnin'. Oh well, at least N showed up. You fangirls may now rejoice. Of course, his appearance was quite brief, so I bet there isn't too much rejoicin'. I dunno, I guess it all depends on the fangirl. Anyways, I'll try to get the next one out soon.<strong> **Can't leave you fangirls waitin' too long after all..****. I know how bad you can get...**


	6. Chapter 5

Black just stood there in a state of complete shock. He felt like he was dreaming. Having N just come back out of nowhere… It seemed too good to be true. And yet, there he was, standing right in front of him, alive and well. The two of them just seemed to be soaking up the silence as they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"…It's been too long, Black," N said, finally breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah, I guess it has been," Black replied as he snapped back to reality. "Two whole years… And now you just came back out of the blue, huh?"

"Well, one does tend to get homesick when they're gone for two years," N answered. He paused for a moment as he stared at Black. "To be honest, I didn't expect to see you when I got here, and in this room of all places…"

"Oh, yeah, well…" Black averted his gaze as he tried to come up with a good explanation as to why he was in N's room in the first place. "Um, you see—"

"However," N started as he cut Black off, "I don't mind…" Next thing Black knew, he was pulled into a tight embrace. "…I really missed you, Black…"

"You did?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just, I didn't think we were that close…" Black felt himself being released from the hug and noticed N had his head tilted ever so slightly with a confused, almost hurt sort of look in his eyes. "N-not that I didn't think we were close at all," he quickly shot out. "It's just… I didn't know you thought so… fondly of me." The confusion left N's eyes, but an uncomfortable silence seemed to follow. "…I actually really missed you too, N…" Black admitted, trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the room. N smiled at him, and he looked…relieved in a way.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid that you didn't miss me at all."

"What would make you think that?" Black asked, almost offended by what N said to him.

"The way you phrased your earlier statement about us not being close worried me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I guess it's my bad for even saying that. I guess it came out wrong."

"Regardless, it still pleases me to know that I've been missed while I was away. It makes coming back worthwhile… So, why exactly are you here, Black?" N asked with an innocent smile. "Obviously you didn't know I was coming back today, so I'm sure you had some other sort of motive."

"Oh, um…" Black was so overjoyed by this whole incident that he completely forgot why he came to N's Castle in the first place. What was the reason again…? Think, Black, think… It was something important, right…? Then Zekrom's roar could be heard coming from outside the castle, followed by a different Pokémon's roar. The two boys turned towards the sound, and then it hit Black. "Oh, right, I came here to give Zekrom some training."

"Why would you need to come here to train him?"

"Well, I don't keep it with me at my house, since it's too big, and I didn't want to keep it crammed in a Pokeball forever. So I keep it here. I hope that's okay with you." N was silent for a moment, and then turned back to Black with a smile.

"It's no problem at all, Black. I think you made a wise decision leaving him here. I'm sure he's happier being able to fly around as he pleases versus being trapped in a Pokeball. So did you release him, or just leave him here?"

"Well… Wait, 'him'?"

"Yes, Black. Zekrom is male. Did you not know?"

"…No, not really. How can you tell?"

"His voice makes it rather obvious."

_Oh, of course, because I can EASILY hear Pokémon talk…_Black thought sarcastically. Not that he could hold it against N. Being able to hear the voices of Pokémon is a gift N was blessed with since childhood, so of course it would seem natural to him.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot you can't hear it. I'm sorry," N apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it. And to answer your other question, no I didn't release _him_. I still have his Pokeball with me. I'd rather not risk anyone seeing him and trying to catch him."

"I see… It makes sense. We can't let him fall into the wrong hands. I think you might want to change your training plans for the day, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it sounds like Zekrom is spending time with Reshiram right now, so I don't know if he'll be ready for training any time soon."

"Oh, well, that's fine I guess. I should probably go tell my Pokémon that there's been a change of plans, then."

"W-wait, Black—" N stuttered as Black turned towards the door. He had the boy's wrist in his grip, but quickly released it when Black turned to face him with a confused look. "I mean, my Pokémon are also running around the castle at the moment. I'm sure they'll explain it to your Pokémon when they meet up. Besides, your Pokémon deserve some out time as well, right?"

"Well, I suppose so, bu—"

"Plus I'd love to hear what's happened in Unova during my absence."

Black cocked an eyebrow at N. He seemed rather adamant about staying in this very room. Black couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe it was just a feeling of security for N to stay here. Or maybe he was tired from all of his traveling and didn't want to move anymore. Okay, that last one sounded a bit unlikely. But whatever the reason, Black couldn't ignore that pleading look in N's eyes. He sighed and decided it couldn't hurt to stay in the room for a bit longer. N's face seemed to light up as Black agreed to tell him of all the events that occurred while he was away.

There wasn't too much to let N in on, though. Besides becoming Champion, not much happened in Black's life while N was gone. He tried to keep the conversation going by mentioning some smaller things that had happened. Beating the Subway Twins, befriending some trainers from another region… Well, didn't take Black long to run out of things to tell him. So he quickly changed the subject and asked where N had been and what he was doing all this time. As they walked around the room a bit, N told him that he had been traveling all over the place, visiting many far away regions. He didn't always get a good look around some of the regions though, and he didn't really interact with many people. N wasn't sure how far the word of Team Plasma spread, and he didn't know if there was anyone looking to arrest him in other regions. So far the most part it was just him and his Pokémon exploring the wilderness in foreign lands, meeting many Pokémon he had not yet seen before. He went into great detail about how beautiful many of the regions were throughout the seasons and how interesting many of the foreign Pokémon were. In a way, Black felt jealous. Travelling all over the place, not knowing what to expect, no need to turn back… It sounded nice. But he didn't see it happening in his future any time soon.

The two of them were now sitting on the half pipe as N described the last region he visited. Apparently it wasn't as pretty as the others, and it didn't have many Pokémon, but he wound up spending most of his time there. He didn't go into too much detail as to what he was doing there, but he certainly sounded excited as he talked about it. Black couldn't help but smile at N right now. It was nice to see a happier side to him for once. Last he saw him he was so serious about everything. And now with the weight of Plasma off of his shoulders, he was finally able to relax and enjoy life the way he wanted. However, after a moment of silence when N finished telling Black of is travels, his serious side showed again as he asked about what had happened to Plasma after he left. Black told him that about a day after his departure, some foreign detective had come to Unova looking for more information on Plasma and to try to find Ghetsis. He was able to get the rest of the sages into custody, and most of them seemed willing to cooperate. Black also mentioned how news of Plasma died out a long time ago, and they seemed to just be a thing of the past now. N was silent for a long time before speaking again.

"…Did they ever happen to find him…?" Black automatically knew who N was talking about. As far as he knew, there was still no sign of Ghetsis anywhere. Not even in the other regions. "…I'm assuming your silence means no…"

"…They've been looking all over the place for him. I've even tried helping out myself, but it's as if he's just fallen off the face of the planet. Not even the Shadow Triad knows where he is. Sorry, N…"

"No need to apologize; it's not your fault. I guess that just means I'll have to be cautious and continue to lay low." N tried to say the last part with a smile, but Black could clearly see the fear in his eyes. He sighed and slid down the ramp. N stared down at him with confused eyes as Black turned to face him.

"Well let's just forget about that for now," Black suggested with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "You just got back home, after all. You should just relax and have some fun." N just sat there staring at Black for a moment before a gentle smile formed on his face.

"You're right," he admitted before sliding down the slope.

Black went to go pick up the basketball from the floor and tossed it towards N. The two of them started their game without hesitation. They played around without even caring about anything else in the world, and forgot about any troubles they had haunting their minds. Neither of them paid any mind to the passage of time, nor the world outside the room. All they were focused on was beating their opponent in their one-on-one game.

After what felt like forever, the two of them took a break and just lied down on the floor to catch their breath. It just felt so relaxing lying there, without a care in the world. All of the discomfort and worry from before had disappeared, leaving them to bask in the silence.

"…So… How long do you think we were at it just now?" Black asked as he sat up.

"…I have no idea," N answered. "It's hard to tell the passage of time in here since there are no windows or clocks. It certainly felt like a long time, though."

"Yeah, it did. I'm shocked we didn't stop earlier. Guess we really just got into in."

"I suppose so. I didn't even think either of us had that much stamina."

"Well, I suppose I should check what time it is…" Black stated as he checked his C-Gear.

Just as he did so, a large foxlike Pokémon made its way into the room. It had dark gray fur and thick black fur on its chest, as well as crimson red fur going down its back like a ponytail. It had red markings on its face, and had piercing blue-green eyes. Black recognized it as a Zoroark, and assumed it to be N's.

"Oh, hello there, Zoroark," N cheerfully greeted his Pokémon. The large Pokémon went and snuggled against its master, growling happily as N stroked its long red mane. "What brings you here?" The Pokémon growled and barked in its language as N listened carefully. "Hm… Black, she said that your Pokémon are getting concerned about your absence. They're wondering if you even realize how late it's gotten…"

"Really? Well, it shouldn't be that late, right…?" Black asked as he looked at his C-Gear. His face dropped as he stared at the device. "Are you serious! It's eight PM!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Aw geez, I didn't mean to stay out that late! The others are gonna give me an earful when I get back!" As he headed towards the door, he felt N grab his wrist. He turned to face him and saw sorrow in his eyes.

"Are you leaving already?" N asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, N. I have to. If I don't get home soon, my friends might get worried about me." N kept staring at him with those sorrowful, almost pleading eyes. "...I'll come back tomorrow, N." The young man's expression seemed to lighten up a bit after hearing that.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I promise I will. I'll get here as early as I can."

N could tell by the look in Black's eyes that he meant it; he wasn't just saying this to make him feel better. N smiled but reluctantly let go of Black's wrist.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Black."

"Yeah, you will. Well, I'm off then. See you tomorrow, N." And with that, Black left the room and went to go gather up his Pokémon so he could head home. And he really hoped he wouldn't have to deal with his friends pestering him…

ooooo

The front door creaked slightly as Black peered into his house. He quietly walked in and closed the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the empty room and slid his shoes off. After taking a few steps into the house, however, he fel.t himself being slammed down onto the floor and someone sat on his back as they put him in a headlock.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be gone long!" the voice of his captor shouted.

"White? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Black shouted back.

"You said that if you were lying then Arceus would strike you down. Well guess who it sent to strike you down?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out so late!"

"Well you did, so you shall be punished!" White tightened her grip and Black started flailing about.

"Ah, White stop it! It hurts!" Black shouted as he slammed his hand repeatedly on the floor. But it also sounded like he was…laughing a bit as he screamed…

"Okay, White, I think he's got the point," Kaitlyn said as she walked into the room with a smirk on her face.

"I dunno," Jake questioned as he entered the room behind his sister. "He did keep us waiting for a looong time…"

"That's so true…" White agreed as she tightened her grip on Black slightly, causing him to gag a little.

"Nah, we don't wanna kill him. Better release him now," Kaitlyn sighed and dismissed White with a wave of her hand. White reluctantly got off of Black's back, and he started coughing as he stood up.

"Geez, didn't expect that kind of greeting when I came home…"

"Really? You didn't think we'd get back at you for staying out so late? After you promised you wouldn't?" White scolded with her arms crossed, putting emphasis on "promised".

"No, I thought I'd get some harsh scolding. I didn't, however, think I'd be slammed down on the floor and nearly choked to death!"

"Well you deserve it for breaking your promise," Jake teased as he wagged his finger at Black. The guilty boy was silent for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Black said as he smiled. "I did give you my word and ended up forgetting about it."

"So, are you all done with your shenanigans?" Black's mom's voice rang as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Black replied with a chuckle. The others just stared at him oddly.

"Good, because I have dinner ready for you."

"Sweet!"

"Um, White? Is it just me or does Black seem…freakishly cheerful now?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"No, I think you're right… I mean, he seemed pretty upset this morning, and downright depressed last night from what you told me."

"Yeah… And I don't think anyone could bounce back from depression that easily… Maybe he finally snapped."

"…No, I don't think so… This doesn't seem like a loony kind of happy… It seems pretty real to me…"

"So…you think something happened durin' the time between earlier and now to just cheer him up and get him back to normal?"

"Not sure… I'm just glad that he's not so upset anymore…"

"Yeah, he was gettin' kinda depressin' to be around. We should still keep a close eye on him, just in case he bounces back to his emo state."

"Are you still planning on taking him home with you after tomorrow?"

"Of course. After all the plannin' and everythin' I'm not just gonna let him drop it. Happy or not, he's goin'. Besides, my friends are actually kind of psyched to meet him. Well, one of 'em is. The other one I have trouble tellin' when he's happy about somethin' or not…"

"Well, I hope it helps him get better in the end…"

The two of them watched Black as he happily ate the first good meal he'd had in a while. Not long after finishing, though, he went up to bed. After all, he had a promise to keep…

* * *

><p><strong>ARG! I HATE HOW I WROTE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! I FEEL LIKE IT'S SO SHITTY! I'M SO SORRY FOR FOLLOWIN' UP MY LAST CHAPTER WITH A PIECE OF CRAP LIKE THISSSSSS -flips table-<strong>

**I really hope I didn't lose any readers because of this piece of shit... I really did try rewritin' it over and over, but I was never satisfied and just gave up and went with this. I promise the next chapter will be better though! That's when the plot really gets goin'. Major conflict will arive. And I've planned that chapter since before I even decided to write this story. Unlike this one. I just winged it the whooooole time. So hopefully that chapter will be up sooner? I really hope so. I really need to make it up to you guys for givin' you this piece of crap. So see you next chapter (I hope).  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Steam flowed out of the bathroom as the door opened and N walked out. His body immediately shuddered as his exposed upper body came into contact with the cool air of his bedroom. After letting out a deep breath he continued rubbing his towel through his long, wet hair. He smiled, thinking about how Black promised to be here as soon as possible. It was still early in the day, as the colors of sunrise were still faintly painting the sky, but he was too excited to stay asleep once he woke up.

"Getting an early start to your day, I see," a voice called to him. He looked towards his bed to see Zoroark lying down on the crimson red sheets.

"Of course," N replied to her with a smile. "Black said that he'd arrive as early as he could today, and I want to make sure I'm prepared."

"…You really think highly of Black, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you never really thought highly of any human before. Why do you like him so much, anyway?"

"…I don't really know… I guess there's just something…intriguing about him…"

N closed his eyes and tried to think of why he was so fascinated by Black. He thought back to the first time he saw him in Accumula Town. N could tell he hadn't even had his starter Pokémon for more than an hour or two, but it appeared to be thrilled to be with him. And every Pokémon he got after that seemed to feel the same way. Even the legendary Zekrom acknowledged his abilities as a trainer. But since childhood, N was taught that humans were vile creatures, causing harm to Pokémon. Black was the exact opposite of that from what it seemed. He may have been a trainer and made his Pokémon fight in wretched battles and put them in harm's way, but his Pokémon always seemed so honored, excited even, to fight for him. N couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Black's Pokémon so happy… Whatever it was, N was determined to find it.

"So, any idea what time we should expect his arrival?" N asked as he draped his towel over his shoulders.

"I don't have a clue. Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Well, I'm sure it may have slipped into a conversation you had with his Pokémon yesterday," N answered as he opened one of the drawers to his dresser.

"Well, now that I think about it… They said he didn't really have a pattern for showing up. He just came when he was ready."

"I see… I suppose we should just be ready for him to show up at any moment."

Just as N pulled out a shirt from his drawer, there was a frantic knocking at his door. After placing the shirt back in the dresser, he walked over and opened the door, revealing a heavily panting female Plasma grunt.

"…M-my Lord N…" she finally spoke, bending over as she tried to catch her breath. N noticed that she was trembling.

"Is something the matter?" N asked. He noticed that clutched tightly in one of her hands was a piece of paper…

ooooo

Black's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he let out a large yawn as he sat up and stretched. That was the best rest he'd had in so long, he felt completely reenergized and ready to face the day for once, and remembering that he had promised to meet up with N only made him feel more excited. He could still hardly believe that he was finally back after two whole years of travelling. But it was nice to see him again, especially since they were now on good terms with each other.

Black turned on the television to see what the forecast for the day was. It looked like it was going to rain heavily up north soon. He had to get going before the rain made it harder to get to N's Castle. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire and turned off the TV before heading downstairs, where the aroma of fresh pancakes greeted him.

"Hey, dude, up at a reasonable time for once, eh?" Jake greeted from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I finally was able to get a good night's sleep," Black answered as he sat down at the table as well.

"Well that's great to hear, honey," Black's mother cheerfully stated as she brought a plate of pancakes over to him. He then proceeded to drown the pancakes in syrup and scarf them down.

"So, dude, are you planning on leaving for the day again, or what?" Jake asked before stuffing his face with his own forkful of food.

"Yeah, I've got something important to do today," Black answered after he swallowed.

"So I guess you aren't completely back to normal then…" Jake muttered under his breath. The two of them went back to eating in silence. Black didn't waste any time with finishing his breakfast, and before long he was slipping on his shoes.

"Well, I better get going now. I'll see you guys later," Black shouted as he ran out the door.

"Don't be out so late this time, dude," Jake shouted back. He let out a sigh. "Jeez, I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever stop doing this…"

"Well, at least he's smiling again. That's good enough for me," Black's mother replied before returning to her dishes.

Black was already on Braviary's back and soaring over towards N's Castle. He told his Pokémon to go as quickly as it could so that it wouldn't get stuck in the storms, which the bird seemed to agree to without hesitation. Black could already see the dark clouds on the horizon, so the sooner they got there, the better. The winds were starting to pick up and the rain was but a slight drizzle by the time they finally got there, and Black was quickly teleported into the castle before the grunt and his Beheeyem took shelter elsewhere. Though he could hear the slight rumble of thunder in the distance, Black grinned, wondering where N was at the moment. He figured he should check N's room first, seeing as how he seems to spend most of his time there. But before he could even start looking, one of the grunts raced up to him, calling his name. He halted in front of him, panting very heavily.

"…Thank goodness…you're here…Sir Black…"

"Wait, why do you look so nervous?" Black asked. "What happened?"

"It's…It's Lord N… He's—"

"Did something happen to him!"

"Please, follow me, quickly!"

Black didn't waste any time following the man down the halls and up the stairs. His heart raced as they raced to wherever N was. N just got back home yesterday. How could something happen to him already? And what was it? So many dark thoughts crept into the boy's mind, filling his body with fear. Black had to find out. He had to see if N was okay.

Eventually, the two of them stopped in front of a set of double doors. The grunt backed up as Black stepped forward. He placed his hands on the handles and shoved the doors open, revealing a large room with deep red walls and black ornate furniture. Black looked around and found N sitting on his bed with a towel draped over his shoulders and back. He was hunched over and appeared to have his hand covering his face. His Zoroark was lying down with her head in his lap, as if trying to provide some sort of comfort. She picked up her head after seeing Black enter the room, and quietly growled something to N, but he didn't stir. Black quickly walked up to the young man, and the grunt shut the doors to leave the two boys in private.

"…N…?" The man didn't respond. "…N, are you okay…?" Still no response. "N, please, tell me what's wrong," Black begged as he placed a hand on N's shoulder. That's when he noticed N was trembling violently. "N, please, what's the matter?" He still didn't budge.

Black leaned forward to see if he could make any sort of eye contact with him. N was covering his face with his hand, but it looked like he could see through the gaps between his fingers. After getting down on the floor to try to face him, Black gasped silently when he noticed the pure terror in N's eyes. The man seemed to be frightened to the point of tears, and seemed to have his gaze fixed to the floor. Black wondered what in the world could terrify N like this. Zoroark let out a bark and stared at the floor as well, and Black looked over and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and noticed writing on the other side. Black gazed at the page in confusion, wondering what the note could've said to put N in a state of true dread like that, and began reading it…

_So, you've returned home at last, my lord. I certainly hope you enjoyed your travels during the past two years. You definitely had plenty of time to have many grand adventures. I had hoped that I could welcome you back myself, but it appears that you aren't available at my time of writing. But you've kept me waiting long enough, boy. I will return soon to personally welcome you home, whether you are prepared for me or not. So expect to see me any time from now, when we will…catch up on things. See you soon, my dear lord._

Black stared at the page, and a roll of thunder echoed through the castle. He was certain that this letter sounded more like…a threat than a greeting. So naturally N would be nervous about something like this. But he was far more than nervous. He was downright horrified. What, or who, could've frightened him so…?

"…He's back…" N spoke barely above a whisper.

"What?" Black asked, not understanding exactly what N meant.

"…He's come back…for me…" His voice was shaking, making an uncomfortable knot begin to form in Black's stomach.

"Who, N? What are you talking about?"

"…G…s…" N looked like he was about to break from the terror, but Black could barely hear the name that he had whispered. He leaned in closer to the man, his ear next to his mouth.

"…Who…?"

N was trembling much more violently than before, and struggled to utter the name once more. After mustering his strength, he spoke the name one last time. The name that N breathed into Black's ear sent a cold eerie chill down his spine and made his own eyes widen in shock. Black wished he had heard wrong, but no other man could send N into a state like this. There was no denying what N had said to him. He reluctantly replayed the name in his head, trying to sink in what was happening.

_Ghetsis._

The very man who had raised N to be the man he is today. The man who was the head of the seven sages. The man who the police were desperately trying to find. The man who was really pulling the strings of Team Plasma. The man that had hurt N with his cruel words. …N's own father… He was back, and he sounded like he was looking for vengeance.

Black sat there in a state of complete shock, unable to find any words that might provide any sort of comfort to N. There was no such thing. Nothing could make this situation any better. N finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs, and Black could only sit there, completely at a loss. Zoroark did her best to try to comfort N, but to no avail. Nothing could be done to stop N's state of hysterical tears. So Black just let N shed all of the tears he could manage. They all just tried to relax to the sound of the rain tapping on the windows and the gentle rolls of thunder from outside.

After what felt like an eternity, the tears stopped flowing. N wanted to cry more, but there were no more tears left. He just let out silent sobs and continued his violent trembling. Black slid his arms around N, trying to provide some sort of comfort, and Zoroark snuggled against N as well. Black rested his head on the man's shoulder, and N returned the gesture.

"…Is there any possibility that it isn't really from him…?" Black finally spoke.

"…No…" N answered, his voice hoarse from all of his sobbing. "…The grunts said that he had personally come here looking for me, and wrote that letter in front of their eyes… And that's his handwriting, without a doubt…"

"…I'm so sorry, N… I wish there was something I could do to help…" Black could feel N's grip tighten around his body, and thought he heard him whisper something to him. But it was so quiet, Black wasn't sure if N really said something or if it was just a sigh.

N was still trembling, but nowhere near as violently as before. Black was thankful that N was calming down a bit, but part of him doubted it would last long. As soon as he could, N would undeniably start crying again. He couldn't really blame the man, though. Ghetsis was one of—no, he _was_the most psychotic person Black had ever had the displeasure of knowing. He had used his son, his own flesh and blood, for a plot to take over the world. He didn't even seem to care about what became of N as long as his plan had succeeded. Black was proud to remember how he was the one to take down that psychopath two years ago. He was only upset that Ghetsis had gotten away and eluded the police all this time. And now he was back… Black didn't know all of the history behind Ghetsis and N, but he could tell it was a dark past for N to react like this. He just wished that there was something, anything he could do to help N. Maybe he could fight Ghetsis and try to defeat him again. No, that wouldn't work… Ghetsis was a strategist. He wouldn't be stupid enough to overlook something like that. And he was fully aware that both Black and N had legendary Pokémon with them. So he most likely trained for the two years in which he was in hiding. He was hard enough to defeat two years ago, but after two whole years of training and preparation? His Pokémon were probably too strong for Black's team and N's team put together. So what options did that leave Black and N with…? Very few, if any at that. So what now? Just wait for Ghetsis to show up and wait for their undeniable demise? No, they had to come up with something… But what…? What…?

The relaxing silence was shattered at the sound of Black's Xtransceiver ringing at him. The two boys jumped at the sudden sound, and Zoroark took a defensive stance. Once they all realized that there was no real danger, Black checked to see who was calling. The caller ID said that it was Kaitlyn. Black looked over at N, who nodded at him. Black got up and went to the other side of the room to talk to his friend. He answered the device and Kaitlyn's face showed up on screen. He could see the café in the background and figured she was either on the job or with the others. But damn, she really picked a bad time to call.

"Hey, Kait, what's up?" Black whispered in a slightly bitter tone. Her face turned from cheerful to hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time?" she asked, looking very guilty.

"…Yeah, kind of."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know, but… can you just call back later?"

"Um, well, it'll only take a second…"

"Fine… What is it?"

"I, um, just wanted to remind ya to, um, pack up for the trip when ya get home. Since we're leavin' in the mornin' and all…"

Black's eyes grew wide. How the hell could he forget about that trip he planned? He knew Kaitlyn wouldn't let him out of it anytime soon, but…N needed him right now. He couldn't just leave him to face Ghetsis alone while he was leisurely touring around in another region.

"Black, is somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, uh… It's just… Look, about the trip…"

"…Black, ya aren't tryin' to cancel on me ONE DAY before we leave, are ya…?"

"…I'm sorry, I just… Wait. Hold on a second…" Black suddenly realized. They did have one possible escape route. How did he not think of it before? "Hey, Kait, what time are we leavin' tomorrow?"

"Wow, ya certainly perked up a bit there…"

"Just answer the question!"

"Okay, okay, jeez. If I'm not mistaken, we are leavin' at ten in the mornin'."

"Great. And…hey, are the others around?"

"Just Jake, why?"

"Perfect. Listen, I know this is a bit sudden, but do you mind if I bring a friend along for the trip?"

"Huh? Why are you askin' outta the blue like that?"

"It doesn't matter, can I bring him or not?"

"Um, well… Uh…" Kaitlyn seemed hesitant to answer, as if debating the pros and cons of her choices. But she looked at Black and noticed the desperate look in his eyes. "…I…guess so," she quickly slipped out.

"Really? Thank you so much, Kait! I owe you big time for this!"

"Oh, well, you're welcome, I guess," Kaitlyn replied, looking a bit nervous.

"And, Kait… Could you do me one last favor and not tell the others about this?"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Just please, don't tell them."

"…Okay, I promise I won't tell."

"Thanks so much, Kait. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome, Black. Just remember to be ready to be on the boat at ten o'clock sharp."

"Thanks, I got it. Bye." Black quickly ended the call and raced over to N, a new sense of optimism filling him. "N, I've got a way for us to get away from Ghetsis!" he happily announced. N quickly looked up at Black with his tear stained eyes, now glimmering with hope.

"What is it, Black? Please, tell me," N begged.

"Two of my friends are going to visit their home region, and asked me to come along. I just asked one of them if I could bring you along with me, and she said yes! The best part is that we're leaving tomorrow morning! We could be out of here before Ghetsis even has a chance to get a hold of you! And we don't have to tell anyone that you're going, in fact, we shouldn't. We'll just disappear without a trace and go into hiding in another region! It's that easy!" N's face seemed to light up at the idea of getting away so quickly, and he suddenly stood up and pulled Black into a tight embrace.

"This is wonderful, Black," N whispered. "Thank you…so much…" Black let out a deep breath and hugged N back. But that's when he finally noticed…

"…N?"

"Hmm?"

"…Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"…Oh, right, I'm sorry," N replied as he recalled that he never put one on after his shower. He released Black and headed towards his dresser. "I suppose that I was so carried away by this whole ordeal that I forgot to slip one on. I'm surprised that you didn't notice sooner…"

"Yeah, same here…" Black replied while keeping his gaze averted from N. "Anyways, I know this sounds like a good idea and all, but the only thing is that we don't know when Ghetsis will be back.

"…You're right… His arrival is a variable we have no control over… It'd be wise for us to come up with some sort of strategy to counter that."

"And since you don't have any way to contact me, we need to make sure you'll be fine without my help…"

"Well, I'm sure the remaining members of Team Plasma that reside here would be willing to help. Maybe we could have them inform me of Ghetsis's arrival before he has a chance to reach me. I don't believe I'll need to give them a reason if I ask them to do so. They'd most likely understand."

"Yeah, I guess that could work… Just make sure you're ready to make a quick escape if you have to, and you might want to stay in one room so the grunts know where to find you as quickly as possible. Then I think we'll be fine."

"And what if he arrives tonight? If I escape, where should I go?"

"Um…Castelia, I guess…? If he finds out you got away and follows you, just lay low and stay hidden from him as long as you can, I guess. It's normally a busy city so hiding in plain sight might work. There are also plenty of buildings to hide in, so that's also an option. If you get desperate enough, though, just come find me."

"Understood."

The two of them continued discussing their plan until they felt it was practically fool-proof. The only thing they had to worry about now was Ghetsis's time of arrival. If they were lucky enough, then he wouldn't show up before N had to leave for Castelia. But only time would tell how well executed their plan was.

* * *

><p><strong>There, I made N shirtless for most of the chapter! Does that make up for the last chapter, fangirls? I hope it does. Well, as always, I feel like the chapter was better in my head, but hey, conflict has arrived at last. Not that anyone didn't see it comin'. But just let me have my fun here. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. And I will finally tell you guys what region they're goin' to. So look forward to it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

"Goddam it, Black, hurry your ass up already…" Kaitlyn mumbled under her breath as she stared at her watch. Ten minutes until the boat leaves, and the boy was nowhere to be seen. She called him on her Xtransceiver a few minutes ago and he said he was on his way here. So where was he? "For fuck's sake, I should call him again and remind him that it's almost time to go…"

"Have some patience, dude," Jake casually replied from the bench he was sitting on. "He'll be here."

"He better be! After all of that effort I had to go through for him last night… Dammit, what if he cancelled at the last second on me? I'm callin' him."

"Don't be so paranoid. …How much sleep did you even get last night, dude?"

"Not much. Seriously, Black, pick up, dammit."

"…Someone needs a nap."

"Oh, put a cock in it."

"I though the phrase was—"

"Don't care. Black! Where the hell are ya?"

"Trying to find what pier I'm supposed to meet you guys at! That info would've been nice to know!" Black shouted back. "Oh, now I see you guys." Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder to see Black running towards them as fast as his legs could take him. "Hey…Sorry I—"

"What the hell took ya so long?" Kaitlyn demanded. "Do you realize how much longer we have until the boat leaves? You're lucky, boy!"

"…Are you PMSing or something?"

"What the fuck, Black! Why would ya ask that! And so bluntly at that!"

"She just had trouble sleeping last night," Jake answered as he used his older sister's head as an armrest. "…Though maybe she is—"

"I am not PMSing!" the brunette girl shouted as she punched her brother in the jaw. "Jeez, ya can't blame all of my temper on that, ya know!" She looked over at Black while her brother started rubbing his jaw. He seemed to be looking at his surroundings frantically. "Um…are ya lookin' for somethin', Black?"

"You guys didn't happen to see anyone looking for me earlier, did you?"

"No, why? Oh, ya mean your friend? Well, no one ever asked us about ya… What does your friend look like, anyways?"

"Tall with long green hair. It's hard to miss him."

"Hmm… Nope, didn't see anyone like that. How 'bout you, bro?" Jake shook his head as he continued massaging his sore jaw. "No, sorry Black. I hope he hurries up, though. The boat will be leavin' before much longer…"

"Yeah same here…" Black bit his lip, hoping that N was alright. "So, um… Is White coming as well?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No… No she isn't," Jake answered in a very disgruntled tone. Well, looks like that failed.

"Why do ya sound so upset about that?" his sister teased.

"Oh, shut it! Besides, I blame you!"

"Why me?"

"Because she has to take up your shifts at the café while we're gone!"

"Dude, she's getting' paid pretty much double now. And she said she was cool with it, so get over it."

"Well I'm not cool with it!" Jake retorted as he sat back down on the bench with a huff.

"You really should get over her," Black said with a sigh. "She's way out of your league."

"Says you!" Jake pouted, and the other two just sighed in defeat. The boat let out a loud whistle as people began boarding.

"Looks like we've only got five minutes left… Your friend better hurry up, Black…"

"I know he'll be here, just be patient."

"Well did ya wanna go ahead and buy your ticket while ya wait?"

"No, I'm just going to wait for him first…"

"Black, we can only wait so long, ya know."

"I know, I know. But he said he'd be here on time, and I trust that he will be. And I'm not leaving without him."

"…Well then, I really hope he gets here on time…" She looked down at her watch. Only four minutes left.

Black bit his lip again. N was really pressed for time now. He still had some time though, so maybe he'll just cut it close. He started tapping his foot nervously, mentally begging the man to hurry up. Three minutes remaining. What if Ghetsis did show up, after all? What if N was in trouble? No, he couldn't be. They planned out everything to avoid that from happening. He was just running late. And maybe he got sidetracked on the way? Yeah, that's why. It had to be. Two minutes left. Okay, maybe he got lost instead of sidetracked. But surely N would make it in time…right? One minute. Dear God, N, please just get here.

"Black, are ya sure he—"

"He'll be here!"

"But we can't really wait much longe—"

"Then you two go ahead and get going. I'll catch up later."

"And just how do ya plan to do that?"

"I'll just take an indirect route there. It's not as fast and it's more expensive, but I promised that I wouldn't leave without him."

"But—"

"If you don't hurry then you guys will be stuck here. Just go ahead. I'll meet you in your home region later."

"Dude, just do what he says. It's now or never."

"…"

"I'll be fine, trust me. Just go. Your friends and family are looking forward to seeing you. Better not keep 'em waiting, right?"

"…Fine… Doesn't mean I won't feel guilty for leavin' ya behind. Just make sure you get there ASAP, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already."

"See you there, dude," Jake said with one last high five and then he walked onto the boat.

"…I really hope your friend gets here soon, Black… See ya later."

"…I hope so, too…" Black muttered. He waved at his friends as the boat left the pier. It eventually disappeared beyond the horizon, and Black sat down on a bench and sighed loudly.

Dammit, they were so close to getting out of there as planned. Why wasn't N there yet? Their plan was thought out enough that they shouldn't have had a problem. Black really wished N had a Xtransceiver so he could call him and find out if he was okay or not. He considered going to find him, but what if N came while he was gone? Then N might think that Black abandoned him. Besides, it's not like N would be too late, right?

Black was pacing up and down the pier, his worry growing with each passing minute. What if something really did happen to him? What better explanation would there be for him to show up late? He tried to relax and keep those thoughts out of his mind, but after half an hour had passed, he'd had enough. Black pulled out Braviary's Pokeball and let out he majestic bird. It let out a shriek and stretched its wings.

"Braviary, could you go to N's Castle and see if he's still there? Or if you see him on your way there just come tell me." The flying type nodded its head and took off into the sky towards the north.

Black watched as the bird eventually disappeared from view behind all of the tall buildings that stood in the city. He sat back down on the bench in anticipation, hoping that N was alright. He buried his face in his hands, wondering how long he had to wait before Braviary would return. Dark thoughts clouded his mind, and he couldn't shake them no matter how hard he tried. With each passing minute, his anxiety levels continued to skyrocket. At this point, he figured that the worst case scenario had happened. Ghetsis had gotten to N. Why else would he be so late? N seemed to want to leave as soon as possible last night, so tardiness wasn't really expected. And being an hour late seemed nearly inexcusable. Black just wanted to know that N was okay, to be proven that Ghetsis hadn't shown up. But all he could do was sit there and wait for Braviary to report back to him.

After what felt like an eternity, Black heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn't want to look up, thinking that he was getting his hopes too high thinking that it was N. But just before the source of the steps reached him, Black heard Braviary's call from not too far away. He looked up towards the sound of the bird, and found himself gazing at the very man he was waiting for. Despite the guilty look on his face, he appeared to be unharmed as he slowly walked up to Black with a small bag slung over his shoulder. The boy was relieved to see N in good health, but was still upset that the man kept him waiting for so long.

"N… Where were you? The boat left about an hour ago! I was starting to think that Ghetsis had gotten to you!" Black scolded. N appeared startled by the sudden outburst.

"…My apologies… I ran into some complications on my way here…" N quietly answered, looking very ashamed with himself. "…I'm just glad that you didn't leave without me…" Black looked at the man and immediately felt the guilt hit him.

"Of course I wouldn't leave without you," Black replied in a much more gentle tone. "Our plan was to get out of here together. Considering why, I couldn't just abandon you and leave you to face him all by yourself." N stared at the boy for a moment before his lips formed a faint smile. Black smiled back at him before continuing. "The only problem now is leaving. I told my friends we'd take an indirect route to the region since we missed the direct route. I just need to look at a schedule for the boat routes and see what the quickest way there is."

"…Or perhaps whichever one leaves soonest would be our best option…" N replied, still as quiet as before.

"…I guess so… It'd be nice if the next boat was also the quickest way. I'll go find out, and you wait here."

N nodded in agreement as Black ran off to find the boat schedule. Almost immediately after that, Black's Braviary finally landed on the pier. It approached N, and the man immediately started stroking the bird's head, complimenting it on its soft feathers. The bird tilted its head at N's quiet tone, and the young man brought a hand to his throat, massaging it slightly. He zoned out while staring at the ocean and rubbing his neck, unaware of Black's approach.

"Is your throat bothering you, N?" Black asked. N jolted back to reality and put on an innocent smile.

"…Just a little bit…"

"Well that explains why you're speaking so quietly…" Black replied as he sat down next to him. "Could it be from all of that sobbing yesterday?"

"…I suppose it's possible…" he answered a bit more hushed than before, his bangs covering his eyes.

"In a way I'm not surprised. But it was a pretty startling thing, so I can't really blame you…" N nodded nervously. Black gave him a concerned look before continuing. "Anyways, it looks like we're in luck. The fastest route is also the earliest arrival. It looks like it will be here before too long, too. The plan is that it'll pick us up here, and then take us to the Hoenn region. About an hour after that, we get on the boat that'll take us to our final destination. Of course, the boat ride to Hoenn is going to take a long time. By the time we get there, it'll be about midnight, meaning we'll have to be ready to go again by one in the morning."

"…So about what time will we arrive after that…?"

"About seven in the morning I think. If this sounds good to you, I can go ahead and buy the tickets to Hoenn."

N nodded without hesitation, and Black got up again to go purchase their tickets to said region. N returned to his previous act of petting Braviary and occasionally massaging his sore throat, and continued to do so even after Black returned. The two of them sat in silence for a while, awaiting the arrival of the ship that would sail them away to safety. It didn't feel awkward to either male, though. They both seemed to appreciate it, as it gave them time to think. Soon they would be leaving Unova, and neither of them knew how long they'd be gone. Black felt pretty nervous, actually. This was his first time ever leaving his home. And not knowing how long he'd be gone, he was pretty sure that he'd get homesick easily. But in a way, he was excited as well. Visiting a new region just seemed to spark the ambitious trainer within him back to life. There would be so many Pokémon he hadn't seen before, and he was excited to see if any trainers out there will give his team a good challenge. Kaitlyn did mention that her friends were pretty powerful trainers, and they all had many years of experience over him. He was starting to get antsy thinking about having a challenging battle for the first time in a while. But…how would N feel about it…? N wasn't a big fan of Pokémon battles, convinced that they bring nothing but pain to the creatures. He wondered if the man ever came to terms with the fact that Black enjoyed battling, and his Pokémon seemed to as well. A lot can happen in two years of travelling after all… Regardless, the boy was itching to get a good battle in for once.

As for N…he was just anxious to get out of the region as soon as possible. He was upset that he had to leave so suddenly after returning, but he was still scared about Ghetsis. What if he somehow found out what region they were going to? What if he came after them? There was no way they'd be able to go up against him and win. It would be suicide if they even tried. N knew that these thoughts were just him being paranoid, but he couldn't help it. Ghetsis was a terrifying man, and a powerful one at that. Any chance of an encounter spelled out disaster for the duo, and N knew it. He bit his lip and tried to shake off his fear, but it was difficult. The man and his cruel words refused to leave his mind. He was so engrossed in trying to rid his mind of the man that he didn't notice that Black was trying to talk to him. He almost jumped a foot in the air when the boy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, N. I didn't mean to startle you," Black apologized.

"…It's alright, Black…" N noticed that the boy was giving him a look of concern. "…I'm fine…really…" Black didn't seem to be buying it. N then noticed that the brunette's gaze had drifted down to the man's neck. "…So, was there something you wanted to say to me, Black…?" N quickly asked as he adjusted the collar of his shirt, raising it slightly. Black gave the man a suspicious look before answering his question.

"Yeah, I was just pointing out how you can see the boat on the horizon now… N, are you sure you're alright?" Black asked as he continued to stare the man down.

"…I mean no offense, Black…but it might be best if I don't talk too much for now… It hurts a bit at the moment…" N gave the boy an apologetic look with an innocent smile, hoping he would drop the subject. The brunette let out a heavy sigh as he reluctantly avoided pulling N into another conversation.

Instead, Black returned to watching the boat come closer and closer to the dock. It seemed to be taking forever to actually arrive. He figured that it was the anticipation of actually getting out safe and sound that made time seem to go by slower. He looked over at N, who had returned to massaging his throat, and wondered if time seemed to slow down for him, too. Then again, the man seemed to be zoned out or lost in thought again. So maybe it was going by faster for him? Black couldn't tell, and he didn't want to make N speak again, since the man had a point. He really shouldn't make him strain his voice. But still…he couldn't help but think that he saw…something on N's neck before… Perhaps it was just the lighting making it look like something was there. But then why did N try to hide it? Or was Black just overthinking all of this? He almost felt like reaching over and pulling down the collar of N's shirt so he could see the man's neck to find out. After a few minutes in silence and thought, Black, almost as if in a trance, began reaching towards N, not even considering the fact that this might break some of the trust N had towards the boy. He just wanted to see if N was lying to him about being okay. He had to know. But just as his hand was hovering over the man's shoulder, just as he was about to get through his long green hair and go through with his act, just as he was about to answer the question and doubt in his mind, the boat they were to board let out a loud whistle which caused the two males to snap back into reality. N turned to face Black and noticed the boy's hand near his neck. He shot the boy a confused and nervous look, and he felt the boy place the hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that the boat's here now, huh?" Black nervously exclaimed, hoping that N would buy his act. However, something about the look in the man's eyes told him that he didn't. But before he could even say anything, Black stood up and returned Braviary to its Pokeball. "We'd better get on the boat now, huh?" After eying the boy for a moment, N nodded and stood up.

The two of them successfully boarded the boat without any problems, and went straight for the cabin they were assigned. It was a simple two bed room, but it looked comfortable enough for now. N immediately lied down on one of the two beds, claiming it as his. Black let out a soft chuckle before tossing his bag on the other bed. The boat left the port before long and Black stared out the window as he watched the boat take them further and further away from his home. He let out a deep sigh as he felt the homesickness kick in. The boy bit his lip when the region finally disappeared beyond the horizon and wondered when he'd see it again.

Black sat down on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hand. Homesickness should be the least of his worries. Right now, all he had to focus on was getting to their destination without any more problems. …And figuring out what to do to pass the time. They were going to be stuck on that boat until midnight, and just sitting around the cabin for that long really didn't sound appealing to Black. He thought about maybe going to fight some trainers on the boat, but he wasn't too sure that N would approve. So he just lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for who knows how long. He tried to take a nap, seeing as how he'd need to be wide awake later, but the boy just couldn't fall asleep. He looked over and saw that N was already fast asleep, lying on his side and facing the brunette. Black guessed that he had fallen asleep not long after lying down after they got there. At least one of them would be well rested. He continued to stare at the sleeping man. N just looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. He didn't show any signs of fear or distress or have any false smiles. It felt like a side of N Black had never seen before. He just couldn't help but continue to stare at his chest as it rose and fell and listen to his soft breathing.

After staring at the sleeping man for a while, Black began to wonder if N was upset with him for what he did earlier. It was obvious what Black was trying to do back there when he reached for the man's shirt collar, so there wasn't any real excuse he could come up with to cover his action. The two of them are going to spend quite some time together, and that really wasn't the best way to start. Black seemed to be the only person that N trusted, and the boy berated himself for possibly destroying some of that trust. Why did he even do it? If N said he was okay, then he was okay. …Right? So what if he had some sort of mark on his neck or something? As far as Black knew, the man may have always had a mark there, if there even really was one there. The boy let out an irritated sigh as he stood up and walked towards the door. He needed to clear his head. Maybe he could have a few battles or something. He shook his head at the idea of N's disapproval. He didn't need the man's dislike of battles to make decisions for him. He was a trainer, and battles were how he cleared his mind or let off some steam. As he stepped out into the hallway, he gazed back at the sleeping man again. He slowly closed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want anyone barging in and challenging N to a battle and disturbing his slumber. Black decided to go up to the deck to start in his search for a battle, and hoped that time would pass by quickly.

ooooo

N slowly fluttered his eyes open as he began to wake up. At first he questioned where he was as he glanced around the unfamiliar room. But then he remembered that he and Black boarded the boat to Hoenn earlier. He figured that he fell asleep not long after entering their cabin. He didn't plan to, so he must've been more exhausted than he thought. N sat up and looked around the room. It was flooded in the light of the afternoon sun's orange glow, but it was also pretty dark. He assumed that meant it was late afternoon hours. So…where was Black? Perhaps he went off to find something to do. He never did seem like the kind of person who enjoyed sitting around and doing nothing. He more than likely went to go find some trainers to battle.

…N felt upset when he thought about that word. He tried to shake it off. He understood that Black and his Pokémon bonded through battles. And he had been trying so hard lately to get over his severe dislike of battles, to the point where he tried to partake in more battles. But it was hard to just get over it. He had been told since childhood that battles only bring suffering to Pokémon, to the point where the notion had been seared into his mind and his heart. He used it as motivation for his Pokémon liberation efforts. It was hard to just suddenly accept that some Pokémon actually enjoy, and sometimes thrive from the rush and excitement of battles. N had a feeling that the longer he stayed with Black and the more he was exposed to battles with him, the sooner he'd get over his hatred of battles. Maybe Black was in the middle of a battle right now.

N stood up, determined to find his friend now. He headed into the hallway, wondering where exactly the brunette boy could've gone for battles. The man wandered around the ship, eventually reaching the deck. He paused for a while, stricken by the beauty of the late summer afternoon. The sky was a beautiful orange color, with the ocean reflecting golden sunshine upon its waves. Everything was bathed in a beautiful amber light, and it was all just so mesmerizing. But N quickly snapped back to reality. He tried listening for anything that sounded like a Pokémon battle, but there was nothing but tranquil silence. So he just sighed and walked around, looking for Black. It didn't take long though, for the boy was leaning against the railing towards the front of the ship, the salty sea air blowing gently through his hair. His brown eyes were locked on the horizon, and he seemed to be lost in thought, with an almost…longing look on his face. N started walking towards the boy, who looked over in his direction at the sound of footsteps. He smiled at N as he came closer.

"Hey, N. Enjoy your nap?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep so suddenly."

"Well, your voice sounds a lot better now. I guess it's a good thing you fell asleep then." N put a hand to his throat. Black was right. It didn't feel sore anymore, and it didn't hurt to talk for once. He just hoped that the boy wouldn't try to look at his neck again.

"I suppose you're right. And it did help pass the time in a way."

"Yeah, so you don't have to wait as long now. Probably more effective than what I did with my time."

"…I'm assuming that you had battles to entertain yourself for the past few hours?" N asked, now leaning on the rail next to Black and staring at the ocean. Black got a sort of uncomfortable look at N's distant tone.

"…Yeah, I did. There weren't too many trainers willing to battle though. I actually went a whole hour without a battle earlier, so… I've pretty much just been standing here for the whole time."

"Why didn't you just come back to the cabin when there was a lack of trainers?"

"…I dunno… I didn't want to disturb you, it felt nice out here, nothing to do there…" Black shrugged.

N had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but he didn't want to push it too much. Instead he gazed out at the ocean. There was no sign of land anywhere around them. It was just miles and miles of water. The way the sun was shining on the waves with its amber glow made the waves glisten beautifully, and was quite soothing. It didn't seem to be for Black, though. He was staring at the horizon as if he had a lot on his mind.

"Is something the matter, Black?" The brunette snapped out his daze and looked at N, who was staring at him with curious eyes.

"Nah, not really…" N continued to stare. "…It's just… I'm kinda going to miss home, you know? Since I have no idea how long we'll be gone and all, so I guess it's just the idea of being gone for a long time and wondering when I'll see home again that's getting to me."

"In other words you're homesick already?"

"…Yeah, I guess so…" Black was silent for a long time before speaking up again. "Hey, N?" The man's eyes drifted to where the boy stood. "…When did you first start feeling homesick after you left?"

"…I suppose it was when I couldn't see it anymore. After I took off on Reshiram, I kept looking back and staring at Unova as it grew further away. Then once when I looked behind me, I couldn't see it; it had disappeared beyond the horizon. That's when it had fully hit me. I was leaving the only place I called home with nothing but my Pokémon and the clothes on my back. I had wanted to turn back, but then thought about what I'd be going back to face. The whole region was against me, the police were most likely trying to track me down, and there was really no one I thought I could turn to for help. I felt like I had nothing left to back to, so I just continued to go wherever the winds took me. And many times during my travels the urge to return home had come back, but then I would remember that there was nothing waiting for me. I decided to stay away as long as I could and hoped that news of Team Plasma would be ancient history by the time I returned. It was hard, but I made it through two entire years in the end. …I'm sorry, I'm sure you were just looking for a simple answer, and here I am giving you a story." Black was silent, so N just sighed and returned to staring at the ocean.

"…You're wrong, you know." N stared at the boy quizzically.

"…What are you talking about?"

"When you said that you had no one to turn to and that no one was waiting for you. I was there the whole time wondering when I'd see you again. If you needed me to I could've helped you out."

"I realize that now," N replied with a chuckle, "and it was idiotic of me to not consider that while I was away."

"No kidding. It kinda hurt to hear that you didn't even think to come to me for help."

"My apologies. I really do wish I realized it sooner."

"It's alright. You came back in the end, and that's all that matters I guess. There is something I want to know though."

"What is it?"

"What finally made you decide to come back? I mean, you make it sound like you were homesick the entire time, so what exactly was that final straw that made you come back?"

"…How do I put this…? …I guess I just woke up one morning and realized that I really missed home and that I couldn't stand to stay away any longer. So I just gathered my things and headed home."

"Really? That's it?"

"I know it sounds odd, but I just felt that it was time to return home. I'm sorry, it's just hard to explain exactly how I felt when I knew it was time. I guess, to put it simply, it felt like I would die if I didn't head home then and there."

"…I wonder if I'll ever feel like that while we're away?"

"…If you do, don't hesitate to go."

"What?" Black stared at the man in disbelief. Why would N even suggest such a thing?

"Unlike me, you actually have people who miss you and want to see you again as soon as possible. And the plan was to keep me away from Ghetsis, so you leaving me has no real impact in the end."

"Like hell it doesn't!" N stared at Black, wide eyed at the sudden change in tone. "If you remember correctly, in the end, I was the one who defeated Ghetsis. I was the one who foiled his plans. I was the one who ruined everything he had worked so hard for. He may not have mentioned it in that note he sent you, but I'm pretty sure he's after me for revenge too. So I'm in as much danger as you right now. As such, it's better for the two of us to stick together since there's strength in numbers and all that shit. So don't you even begin to think that I'd ever leave you alone like this." N continued to stare at the boy in shock. "…Sorry, it's just now's really not the time to consider me ditching you like that."

"I understand. You have some very valid points. And it was wrong for me to assume and even suggest that you'd just leave like that. I'm sorry."

There was a long lasting silence between the two of them again. Both boys felt incredibly awkward now, with their last topic of conversation not ending too well. They just seemed to be waiting for the other to say something first. But for what felt like hours, neither of them uttered a word. Eventually, though, Black placed a hand on N's shoulder. The man jumped a bit but faced the boy.

"You know, I've spent years with my friends and family, but I've barely spent any time with you. I think if I ever get homesick I'll just tough it out because I know they want me, while I'm pretty sure you need me." Black waited for a response, but N remained silent as he just stared at the boy. "…I'm sorry, that came out pretty creepy, didn't it?"

"No, not at all," N chuckled. "It's nice to know that you'll back me up while I need you. And you're right. I really need you now more than ever, I think. There's no way I can face Ghetsis on my own."

"And that's why I'm here for ya." Black gave N's shoulder a gentle squeeze and the two of them returned to staring at the ocean.

"There is one thing I'm curious about, Black."

"What?"

"When did you first start feeling homesick?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"As I stated, I'm curious."

"…Kinda like you, it hit me once I couldn't see Unova anymore. I still wonder how badly I'm gonna miss home." It appeared that it was N's turn to place his hand on the other's shoulder and give it a squeeze.

"You'll be fine Black. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, N."

The two males continued to stand there and gaze at the endless sea before them as the sky grew darker and darker. Eventually the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars began to sparkle in the sky. The moonlight danced along the waves and sparkled on the water's surface. Everything was bathed in pale moonlight, and it was all so serene and calming. Black was beginning to feel drowsiness take over as he began to yawn constantly. N chuckled and suggested that Black try to get some sleep so he wouldn't be too tired when they had to get on their next ride. The boy agreed without hesitation and they returned to their cabin. Unfortunately, as drowsy as he felt, Black just couldn't fall asleep, so he just lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. N just sat there and waited for time to pass. Black found it odd, but N had told him that he was used to sitting around and waiting a lot. The boy gave him a questioning stare, but just shrugged it off and continued his futile efforts of falling asleep and staring at the ceiling. Hours passed, but he eventually did drift off into sleep.

But after what felt like a split second later, Black woke up to N shaking him awake and telling him that it was time to get off the boat. It was hard to believe that a few hours had passed by just like that, but the clock on the side table was enough proof for him. He lazily grabbed his things and stumbled into the hall. N tried his best to keep Black upright, but he was clearly still half asleep. So he just slung the boy's arm over his shoulder and walked him off the boat and onto a bench. He tried his best to wake the boy back up, but that seemed to be easier said than done. In the end he just made the boy give him the money for the tickets to the next boat and purchased them himself, only to come back and find that Black had fallen back asleep. N sighed and sat down next to him on the bench as he began to patiently wait for the next boat to arrive in an hour.

N took that time to just think about everything going on. In just a few hours, they'll be safe and sound in another region…or so N hoped. Ghetsis was good at getting information, so if he wanted to know where he and Black had escaped to, he would use any means necessary to find out. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. N still couldn't help but feel nervous thinking of the very idea of Ghetsis finding them. Suddenly he felt something land in his lap and noticed that Black had fallen over in his sleep. Then he remembered what the boy said earlier. He wasn't alone. There was strength in numbers. With the two of them working together, they'd be just fine. N relaxed thinking about this, and felt excited about visiting another region. And this time he wasn't alone. He would have Black with him the whole time, and he found comfort in that thought.

An hour passed by relatively quickly, and the boat to the final destination arrived right on time. N shook Black to wake him up again, and after a few tries the boy was up on his feet. He was still stumbling a bit, but N helped support him and they headed straight for their cabin. Black, of course, immediately fell down on his bed and fell back asleep. N did the same, sleepiness finally hitting him. In six more hours, they'll be in another region and safe as they can be. And N didn't think he could be any happier.

ooooo

Black groaned as he stared to wake up. He wasn't used to waking and falling asleep over and over, especially at late hours. He really hoped he wouldn't have to take a trip like this again anytime soon. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before looking around the cabin. He really must've been tired because he could barely remember getting there. He looked over in the direction of the other bed in the room…only to find it empty. He stared at it in shock. How on earth N could go without many hours of sleep was a mystery to the boy. He sighed and put his hat on, deciding he should go look for the man. He figured that the deck was the best place to start, and that's exactly where he was, leaning against the railing towards the front of the ship, just like where the two of them were on the previous boat. The boy smiled and walked up to N, who immediately turned around at the sound of footsteps approaching him. The man gave Black a warm smile and, much to the boy's surprise, seemed to be wide awake.

"Good morning, Black," the man warmly greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so," Black replied, crossing his arms on the railing and resting his head on top of them. "Still tired as hell, but I guess it's good to be up before the boat arrives. So how much longer do we have to wait anyways?"

"I think we have about a half hour."

"Alright, I should be fully awake by then," Black replied with a big yawn. He wiped the tear out of his eye and gazed back an N, still baffled by the fact that he was not even showing an ounce of exhaustion. "So N, how long have you been up now anyway?"

"…Ten minutes, I believe."

"Seriously, just ten minutes? You act like you've been awake for at least half an hour. How do you do it?"

"I'm used to working with only a few hours of sleep, and I've learned to wake up quickly in case a situation calls for it."

"Geez, N… Wish I could function like that."

"Well I've been doing it for years and it takes a while to get used to. If you try hard enough though I'm sure you'll be able to."

"…On second thought I think I'm fine with just being lazy."

N chuckled softly at the boy and returned to staring at the ocean. Black did the same, hoping that he'd finish waking up soon. He could see land in the distance already, a sure sign that they'd be at the port soon. The sky had faint colors of sunrise, and the water reflected those colors gorgeously. The bright yellow morning sun was shining in Black's direction, causing him to have to shield his eyes. But he was waking up more easily, so he was thankful for that at least. He eventually averted his gaze so the sun would stop blinding him and looked towards N. He seemed to have a calm expression on his face. But he noticed that the man was tapping his fingers on the rail, an obvious sign of his anxiety. Black put a hand on N's shoulder, causing the man to jump a little, but face him. The boy gave him a reassuring smile to remind him that everything was going to be okay. N smiled back, thanking the brunette for his comforting gesture. The two of them returned to watching the world pass by, the region in clear view now. In just fifteen short minutes, the two of them would be stepping into a new region. It was nerve wracking and exciting at the same time.

"Oh, I just remembered. Does your friend know that we'll be there soon?" N asked.

"Yeah, she knows. I called her after I bought our tickets to Hoenn. She promised to meet us at the pier when this boat arrives. Then she's going to take us to her hometown, which is where we'll be staying for now."

"I see…" N had a nervous look on his face now.

"…N, don't tell me that you're actually nervous about meeting one of my friends? I mean I know she can be a little crazy at times but that doesn't mean she'll bite you or anything."

"I know, I know… I'm just…not that good at meeting new people."

"N, if I can trust her then you should be able to as well. Not too sure about her brother, but still." N didn't seem to feel much better. "…If it helps at all, she's nervous when meeting new people, too. So she's in the same boat."

"…I suppose it helps a little."

"You'll be just fine, N. …You know, she might have one of her Pokémon out with her when we get there." N really seemed to perk up a bit upon hearing that.

"I think that would help put me in a more comfortable situation."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Black looked back at the region that drew closer with every passing minute. Not much longer now. In just a few short minutes they would be home free. He could feel the excitement build in him, and he began to tap his foot in expectancy, while N continued to drum his fingers on the railing. They couldn't wait. Before they both died of anticipation, the boat inched its way to the pier. Black looked all along the pier and spotted a girl who appeared to be sleeping in one of the chairs. Resting next to her was a Pokémon with a long green and yellow body with red spots dotting the back of its neck, and it had a viridian green band tied to one of its arms. Black recognized them and called down to them, and the Pokémon raised its head. Its red eyes spotted the boy and it started to wake up its trainer. She looked up and noticed Black waving to her and waved back. The boat let out a loud whistle, alerting the passengers that they successfully arrived at their destination. Black and N ran to their cabin to grab their things before heading down to the pier to meet up with their guide. N still seemed nervous about meeting her, but black gave him a pat on the back for encouragement and they walked down the pier to meet up with her.

"Black! I'm so glad ya guys made it!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she hugged the boy. Her Typhlosion came up and nudged the boy happily as well.

"You make it sound like I decided to ditch you half way here," Black joked. "Yes, hello to you too, Hanabi," he added after another nudge from the fire-type. "Oh, yes, Kait, you still need to meet my friend." He stood aside and coaxed a nervous N forward. "This is N. N, this is Kaitlyn, the friend I told you about."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you," N said softly, trying to avoid eye contact as he extended his hand. Kaitlyn seemed to suddenly shift from excited to nervous in a split second as she shyly extended her own hand.

"Y-yes, same to ya…" she shyly replied as she shook the man's hand, also trying to avoid eye contact.

"…Geez, you guys are such nervous wrecks…" Black sighed.

"Sorry," they both replied. Black sighed again and Kaitlyn cleared her throat.

"Anyways, now that the awkward introduction stage is over," the girl began as her excited side started coming back again, "let me be the first to welcome ya both to my home region of Johto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Johto. I wonder how many of you guys guessed right? Well, I know one of you did at least. And congrats, this is the longest chapter to date. don't expect one long like this any time soon. Seriously.<strong>

**Also, I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS THING OOOOUUUUUT I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE FANFIC WRITER FOR LEAVIN' YOU GUYS WAITIN' SO LONNNNGGG ;A; I've had a lot of distractions in life lately, which you all probably don't care about, but most of the blame goes to Skyrim. I got it for Christmas and I couldn't put it down and so I had to force my bro to prevent me from playin' until I got this chapter up... So yeah, you can expect another wait I guess since I'll be back on skyrim tomorrow. I'll try to not keep you guys waitin' so long this time, I promise.**

**Now then, I am gonna need help from you guys soon. Now that the region has been revealed, I need you guys to help provide some ideas for what our boys will be doin' while in Johto. I've got some things planned already for a few areas, and I have major plot occurrences in my head already. But what occurs between them...Yeah, I need help there. So if there's somethin' you guys want to see happen in certain cities in my story, feel free to submit them by sendin' me a PM. It'll help me get chapters out faster, too, if you need a reason to send me ideas. So yeah, send away please! And I'll see you guys next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Okay, why is she staring at me like that?" Black asked with a huff.

He, N, and Kaitlyn were sitting at a booth table in a restaurant not too far from the port. They were going to grab some breakfast before heading off to Kaitlyn's hometown, since Black's stomach wouldn't stop growling at them. Thankfully for N it was still early in the day, so there weren't too many people in the restaurant. They were all staring at their menus, debating what to order. However, all Black could focus on was the irate glare Kaitlyn's Typhlosion was giving him.

"Oh, she's probably still pissed off that ya canceled on trainin' a while back," Kaitlyn answered without even taking her eyes off of the menu. "I told ya she was gettin' antsy about it. As far as I know she's probably plottin' how to get back at ya."

"I'm sorry, I had a lot going on at the time!" Black retorted. The fire-type's glare didn't falter though.

"Oh, ya mean your mental break down phase? Yeah, the trainin' was supposed to help ya out with that, 'member?"

Black rested his face in his hand. He really didn't want to talk about that in front of N. He looked over at said man and noticed a concerned look on his face. He waved his hand and followed with a "Don't worry about it," hoping that the man would forget about it. N cocked an eyebrow at him before returning to skimming over the menu.

"So have ya guys decided what you're gettin' yet?"

"Not a clue yet," Black replied.

"How 'bout you, N?"

"…I'm not quite sure yet… Is there anything you would recommend?"

"Well, it has been a while since I've eaten here… But I remember really likin' the pancakes with maple sausage. The pancakes were always fluffy and moist, while the sausage was the perfect combination of sweet and savory… Or maybe you could try the breakfast ham and egg casserole! I don't know how they do it but I personally can't get enough of—"

"Well, um, as good as that sounds…" N interrupted, causing Kaitlyn to tilt her head in confusion. "…I'm a vegetarian. Sorry."

"Oh. No, no, it's my bad for assumin' and all," she replied as she slowly began to reach across the table towards Back. "Just one sec…" She got a grip on Black's jacket and pulled him in closer to the table and used her menu to put up a sort of barrier between them and N. "Dude, why didn't ya tell me he was a vegetarian?"

"Sorry, I didn't—" Black tried to whisper back.

"Now I feel like an asshole recommendin' dishes with meat in 'em. Ya should've stopped me after the first one…"

"Um, it's fine really," N spoke up. "Black didn't know either."

"Oh… I was whisperin' loudly again wasn't I?" Black nodded. "Sorry Black, I just assumed since he's your friend and all," Kaitlyn apologized as she released the boy. "I guess I'm not really makin' the best first impression right now. B-but since you're a vegetarian maybe you could try the spinach omelet? I've heard a lot of good things about it. U-unless you're the kind of vegetarian who doesn't do dairy or eggs and stuff, then I'm really not sure."

"No, I just don't eat meat products. And that sounds just fine, thank you."

"No problem," Kaitlyn replied, after which she let out a sigh of relief. She really hoped that she wasn't making too bad an impression on Black's friend. "S-so, Black, have ya decided what you're gonna order yet?"

"Well that one pancake dish you mentioned sounds pretty good…"

Hanabi snickered and growled something under her breath. Kaitlyn just reached over and pat her on the head, but N…chuckled? Three sets of curious eyes fell on him.

"Oh, it's nothing," N said as he raised a hand defensively. "I just found Hanabi's reaction rather amusing."

"Oh, okay then," Black replied, returning to just blankly staring at his menu. He was silent for a moment before responding again. "Wait a sec, did she say something about me?"

"More like your selection, but yes."

"So what exactly did she say?"

"Well she—"

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost…" Kaitlyn interrupted as she and Hanabi tilted their heads. "You're makin' it sound like he can actually tell what Hanabi's sayin'."

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that…" Black rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic look. "See, N actually _can _hear what they say. I don't know how I forgot to mention that…" Kaitlyn and Hanabi just blinked in confusion and shock.

"You're… You're serious?" Their gazes shifted over to N, who gave a nod. "…Oh, Arceus, I have to test this out. Hanabi! Say somethin' incredibly ridiculous!" Hanabi gave a frantic sort of roar sound, and they looked back to N expectantly. "Okay, what'd she say just now?"

"She said 'something incredibly ridiculous,' though I suppose you didn't mean for her to literally repeat that…" Hanabi immediately had a shocked expression on her face, and Kaitlyn took notice.

"…Well holy shit… N, geez dude, that's quite a gift ya have there. What I wouldn't give to hear what my Pokémon say… You're freakin' lucky, man." Kaitlyn was cut off by the waitress coming and taking their orders, but quickly returned to it as soon as she left. "So what's it like understandin' Pokémon like that? How long have ya been able to do that?"

"Well, I've been able to hear their voices for as long as I can remember, so I suppose it just comes as casually to me as it would for one human talking to another… To be honest, I was surprised when I found out other humans couldn't understand Pokémon in the way I could…"

"Yeah, unfortunately we just have to stick with guessin' what they're feelin' or sayin' through tone and body language. Even then we aren't that accurate. So I'm really jealous of ya, N. Geez…"

The waitress returned with their drinks and informed them that their food should arrive before long. An awkward silence seemed to fall on them as Kaitlyn began to drum her fingers on the table. N was preoccupied with looking out the window next to him while Black just looked back and forth between the two. Obviously, neither of them was about to speak up, causing a sigh to pass his lips. Looking back at N, he noticed his eyes were fixed on…something. He couldn't tell what.

"…So what are you looking at, N?" N finally asked, the man jumping slightly from the sudden break of silence.

"Oh, just the lighthouse… I thought I saw its light earlier when we were on the boat, and it seemed…different somehow…"

"Oh Shining Lighthouse? Yeah, that doesn't use a normal light source," Kaitlyn spoke up. "It's actually lit by an Ampharos named Amphy. He's been there since I was a little girl… Jasmine, the gym leader of this city, takes care of Amphy all of the time. Ya normally have to go up there and let her know ya want to battle since she hardly spends time at her gym because of that. If we weren't so pressed for time right now I'd show ya guys, but I guess we'll just take care of that when we pass through here again."

"Say what?" Black asked as he and N turned to face her.

"Oh come on, ya didn't honestly think that you were gonna stay in Johto without seein' everythin' this region has to offer, did ya? Geez it'd be one lousy vacation to another region without seein' the sites and whatnot. But first things first, we need to get ya guys all settled in as soon as we get to my hometown. So as soon as we're done here, off we go." Hanabi gave an enthusiastic nod, and the waitress came over with their orders.

"So, is there any place in particular that stands out for tourists?" Black asked as he poured a generous amount of syrup on is pancakes.

"Well, each town has something to offer," Kaitlyn began as she started adding packet after packet of sugar into her coffee. "Ya got Slowpoke Well in Azalea, Dragon's Den in Blackthorn, oh and the Ruins of Alph by Violet… There really is just quite a bit to see out here, I guess we'll just have to tackle 'em as we go along. My hometown is New Bark, which is a good startin' point anyway, so we'll just start from there. The only thing we have that could be considered an attraction there, though, is Professor Elm's lab, and I can't really guarantee any visits there. The professor's pretty busy and all, so…yeah…"

"Well, we may be here for a while," Black pointed out, "so we may get a chance to meet him at some point… Though…I forgot, what does Professor Elm research again?" Kaitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but N cut her off.

"I believe his research is focused on Pokémon breeding, such as what breeds are compatible and how long it takes for certain eggs to hatch and what kinds of abilities a newborn bred under certain conditions may have. That is correct, yes?" As king of Team Plasma, N found it necessary to do some research on high authorities in the Pokémon world. The professors were the first he looked into. But he felt that wasn't necessary to share, so he looked to Kaitlyn for a response. She blinked a few times at his incredibly accurate answer before nodding.

"Y-yeah, that's right… I guess you've done your homework, huh…? …Y'know, one of my friends actually helps out the professor with his research every now and then. If ya guys do end up stayin' a while, ya might get the chance to meet him. Again, no guarantees, but it's possible… Anyways, enough jibber-jabber. The sooner we finish eatin', the sooner we head out."

And with that, they began eating their breakfast in silence. Of course, though there were no words being spoken, their minds were all running a mile a minute. Kaitlyn was focused on her excitement about being home and getting to see her friends and family for the first time in two years and if they were all doing well. But she was also nervous about what kind of impression her friends would make on Black and N, and if the two would be satisfied with their temporary living arrangements.

As for N, he was concerned that his paranoia was getting the better of him. What if Ghetsis found them? What if he got a hold of N? What would he do to Black? How far would he go to get his revenge? But he tried his best to get those thoughts out of his head for once. He was in a region where (hopefully) no one knew who he was or what he had done. Ghetsis should have absolutely no idea where they were. N had his Pokémon friends with him for comfort and protection. And he had Black by his side. He would be just fine. If he really wanted to be concerned about anything, it would be how long they'd be in Johto, or if the citizens were nice, or what Kaitlyn's friends were like, since they were bound to meet them…or if Black was still suspicious about that mark on his neck. He hoped to Arceus the boy had forgotten about it. Trying to put his racing mind to rest, he focused on nothing but the food before him.

For Black, his mind was still focused on the excitement of being in a new region for the first time. And it sounded like there was so much to see, he couldn't wait to get started. Though, he didn't exactly know how to feel about possibly meeting Professor Elm. Yes, it'd be interesting to see him and learn from him, but how did N feel about it? From what he recalled, the man wasn't that big a fan of Professor Juniper. What if that was the case for all of the Pokémon professors? If N didn't like the idea of it, it'd be hard for Black to enjoy it himself. …Wait, there he went again, having N's opinions effecting his own. It was as if he couldn't take two steps without thinking about how N might react to anything. Why did he keep doing that? Out of courtesy maybe…? Yes, courtesy, that had to be it. Black's eyes drifted over to N again as he looked him over, wondering how he felt about everything right now. His eyes reached the man's neck and froze there. He recalled seeing something there before, and he still wondered what it was…if there really was anything at all. Of course, he had a feeling N would get defensive if he asked about it now. Black decided to drop it for now, figuring he'd find out later, and returned to eating. But as his copper eyes went back to his food, he noticed Hanabi stealing the sausages from his plate.

"Hey, Hanabi, what are you-!"

Hanabi snickered and ran back to her trainer, prize in hand—er, mouth. Kaitlyn and N snapped out of their dazes and looked at the scene. The girl burst out laughing while N chuckled a little.

"Geez, Black, you were right there! How the hell did ya let her get away with that? At least she left _one _for ya!" Kaitlyn continued to laugh as she pat a very pleased Hanabi on the head. Black sighed and rested his head in his hand. He was so focused on N that he didn't even pay attention to what was in front of him. But now that he thought about it…

"…Hey, N? When you said Hanabi said something about my choice for breakfast…was it that she was going to do _that_?"

"…Oh, yes it was actually. I suppose I forgot to say so since the topic of conversation shifted mid-sentence earlier."

Figured… Black shot Hanabi a look before returning to eating, and she snickered back at him. The rest of breakfast went by without any other problems, and the event earlier did help clear any negative thoughts from their minds. As soon as everyone was finished, Kaitlyn took care of paying for breakfast before leading them out into an open area by the docks. She turned on her heel, her highly sugared coffee obviously running through her system now, and faced the boys with a smile.

"So, I'm assumin' ya both have a flyin'-type with ya?" she asked in a happy tone. "If so, better send 'em out now. The sooner we get to New Bark Town, the better."

"Well you know I always have Braviary with me," Black replied as he grabbed the Pokeball that contained said Pokémon. The red and white sphere opened, and the familiar bird came out from the bright light and stood proudly next to his trainer.

"Nice to see ya, Braviary!" Kaitlyn greeted, while Hanabi gave an enthusiastic roar. The two then faced N with an expectant gaze. "So, how 'bout you, N? Do ya have a flyin'-type with ya?"

N nodded before reaching into his bag and pulling out a ball and releasing the creature within it. As soon as the light faded, a large and colorful prehistoric aviary Pokémon stood before them. He let out an excited screech and ruffled his blue and yellow feathers. Immediately afterward, he happily cawed at N and nuzzled his green and red head against him. Kaitlyn's eyes widened in awe as she stared at the Pokémon before her.

"Oh wow, ya have an Archeops? That's so cool, N!" The envious girl walked closer to him and tilted her head as she looked him over. "This is the closest I've ever been to a live Archeops…" Her hand began to instinctively reach out slowly before she paused and looked to N. "May I…?" N gave an approving nod, and she calmly extended her hand, only to have Archeops press his head against it for her. She smiled and ran her hand along his scaly head, drawing out a sort of purr-like sound from him. "…So cool…" she whispered excitedly, before Black cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Okay, miss fossil maniac. Are you gonna just gawk at Archeops all day, or are we gonna get going?" he asked with a playful tone.

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry, got carried away," she apologized with a smile before reaching for a Pokeball of her own. "Awright, c'mon out Tsubasa!" she shouted as she released the bird inside. After the flash of light, a large brown and tan bird with long red and yellow feathers on her head was seen before them. "Hey, big girl," Kaitlyn greeted her Pidgeot and stroked her feathers before mounting onto her back, followed by more feather petting. "Well then, since everyone has their flyin'-types ready, shall we get a move on?" Black and N both nodded and got onto their Pokémon. Kaitlyn returned Hanabi to the safety of her Pokeball and looked back to the guys. "Alright then, Tsubasa and I will lead the way. As soon as we're all up in the air, I'll have Tsubasa use Tailwind to give us a boost. If I remember correctly, at that rate we should hit New Bark Town in less than two hours. If anyone gets tired, lemme know and we'll take a break. All good?"

"Yep, we're ready to go," Black replied with a thumb up. N gave a nod to signal that he was ready.

"Awright then, stay close and enjoy the view!"

And with that, Tsubasa started to flap her wings and take to the skies, Braviary and Archeops immediately following. Once at a high enough altitude, Tsubasa proceeded to use Tailwind, causing a strong gust of wind and giving the trio a decent boost. Soon they'd be in New Bark Town, and they could relax from the travel there. In the end, watching the scenery below rush by as they made their way, as well as a few breaks here and there, caused time to go by rather quickly. Before the trio knew it, they could see a small town with a few houses as well as one large building, which was the Professor's lab. Though they couldn't hear what she was saying, her excited expression and the way she pointed towards the town was all Black and N needed to see to know that they had finally arrived. They slowly began their descent down to an open area, relieved to finally be at their destination. As soon as their Pokémon all had ground beneath their feet, the three of them got down and put some earth beneath their shoes as well. After giving a big stretch, Kaitlyn brought Hanabi back out, who was obviously excited to be back home because of the frantic circles she was running in.

"Well guys, here we are. The quaint little town of New Bark," Kaitlyn excitedly stated with her arms stretched out.

"So, how's it feel to finally be back home?" Black asked as he stretched as well.

"It feels great," Kaitlyn replied after taking a large inhale of the air around her. "Well, I suppose we should get you two settled in, huh? You guys had a long trip here, so I'm sure you'd like to just lie down and rela—"

Kaitlyn was abruptly cut off when a tall figure rushed over and practically knocked her over. Black and N looked over, both startled and concerned as they saw her struggling to get out of her captor's grasp. Looking closely at the man, he appeared to be in his early twenties, and he had onyx black hair and golden eyes. And for some reason he had a pair of goggles dangling from his neck. Black and N couldn't tell if he was a threat or not, but when Kaitlyn suddenly started laughing as she tried to get out of his grip, they figured he must be a friend of hers.

"H-h-hey, duuuude!" she tried to scream out between laughs. "G-Gold! L-let go of me, dammit!"

"Aaw, but Katie, I missed yaaaa," the man, Gold, whined out. "You were supposed to be here last niiiiiight! What the hell happened?"

"M-my friend was a little late arrivin' that's all! I'm here now though, so just let go! You're crushin' me!" Gold pouted but did as she demanded and released her. Kaitlyn back away from him and leaned down with her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. "…For the love of Arceus, Gold… I know ya missed me, but I didn't expect death by hug… Sheesh…"

"Well ya shouldn't've kept me waiting so long…" Gold replied, the pout still on his face. "It's been two long years…" He paused and looked the brunette over. "…And apparently you didn't get any taller while away, Shorty!"

"Oh, shut it…" she replied with a glare. Finally done catching her breath, she stood straight up again and faced Black and N, who looked a bit startled. "Sorry 'bout that, guys… This is my friend, Gold. I was hopin' he'd leave a better first impression, but I guess he still has too much energy for that body… Anyways, Gold, this is my friend, Black, and his friend, N."

"Ah, yeah, Black," Gold replied as he walked up to the two with a calmer demeanor. "Katie's told us a lot about ya. It's nice to finally meet you." Gold gave a big grin as he extended his hand.

"Yeah, she's talked about you a lot as well," Black replied as he shook his hand. "So it's nice to meet you, too." Gold's amber eyes drifted to N as he looked him up and down before offering his hand.

"Sorry, I know absolutely nothing about you," Gold admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's alright…" N replied as he cautiously shook Gold's hand as well. "It's…nice to meet you though…"

"Hey, no need to be shy, dude! I know I was a little excited earlier, but I promise I don't bite!" There was a scoff heard from somewhere behind the group, and they all turned in that direction.

"'A little'? I think that's a bit of an understatement. You nearly drove Kaitlyn into the ground."

The voice sounded far calmer than Gold's, and said man gave yet another pout at his statement. The voice belonged to a man who also appeared to be in his early twenties. He appeared to be slightly taller than Gold, and he had long red hair that went down below his shoulders and partially covered one of his eyes. Walking out from the shade of the tree he was under, his piercing silver eyes were firmly planted on Gold.

"Aw, but Silverrrr. Two yearrrrrs…"

"Gold, you're acting like a child. I know you missed her, but wouldn't sending her to the hospital be a bad way to say 'welcome ba—" Now it was Silver's turn to be cut off by a hug as Kaitlyn clung to him.

"Hey, Silv, I missed ya! So do you still strongly dislike hugs, or what?"

"Yes he does!" Gold shouted, which caused Silver to glare and Kaitlyn to tighten her grip.

"Sorry, Silv, but ya know I had to," the girl cheerfully stated. She gave one last squeeze before releasing him and turning back to Black and N. "Black, N, this is Silver, another one of my friends. Silver, this is Black, and his friend, N." Silver looked over Black for a moment before offering his hand.

"As Gold said, we've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Back at you," Black replied as he shook the gloved hand.

He didn't want to show it, but Black felt a little intimidated by Silver, those namesake eyes seeming to try to read him like a book. Those eyes then drifted over to N, as they looked the green-haired man over in the same manner. Like Black, N felt intimidated by those eyes as they scanned over his body. Silver looked at the man a bit longer than he did Black, not entirely sure what to make of him. He couldn't tell what, but something seemed…off about him. Regardless, he held his hand out as well.

"It's nice to meet you, as well," Silver greeted, those eyes still trying to read the man. N, like last time, cautiously took the hand offered and shook it slightly, giving a nod as a response. Feeling an awkward atmosphere beginning to form, Kaitlyn cleared her throat, causing all eyes to fall on her.

"Well then… Gold, Silv, is Crys gonna show up as well?" she asked. The two males glanced at each other uncomfortably, causing Kaitlyn to tilt her head in confusion.

"Weeeell, ya see…" Gold began as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately she couldn't be here," Silver spat out for the other. "Professor Oak sent her to Hoenn to help with his research. She left only a few days ago." A look of disappointment spread across Kaitlyn's face.

"Oh… Well damn, that sucks… I mean, I know she's good at what she does, so I can see why he asked for her help. But damn, I was looking forward to seein' her."

"And so was she, but hey, at least you have us, right?" Gold replied with a grin as he threw his arm over Silver's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. Woulda been nice if we were all here, but it's better than nothin'." Gold nodded before looking at her, Black, and N expectantly.

"Sooo…?"

"'Sooo'?" Kaitlyn replied with a head tilt.

"Don't play dumb! C'mon, I wanna see what kinds of Pokémon you Unovans got! Well, I mean, I can see you have some interesting birds out there," he said as he gestured to Archeops and Braviary, "but what else do ya guys have? I wanna see!"

"Well shouldn't I get Jake so you can see his too?"

"He already showed us his Pokémon last night," Silver answered as he slid out from under Gold's arm. "Besides his Charizard, he had, if I recall the names correctly, a Samurott, a Munna, a Fraxure, a Larvesta, and a Gigalith."

"Yeah, and he said Samurott was one of the starters you guys have out there and that you guys had the other two! So c'mooooon!"

Kaitlyn looked towards Black and N and raised a brow. N gave a nod while Black shrugged and gave a wave of his hand, telling her to go first. Kaitlyn nodded and reached into her bag for her other Pokeballs.

"Well, as you can tell," she began as she gestured to Hanabi and Tsubasa, "I don't have all of my Pokémon from Unova with me."

"Better than none, just show us!" gold demanded like a little kid, causing a sigh to escape from Silver.

"Awrighty then." And so she let out her remaining four Pokémon to show her curious friends.

The first one was a large, green snake-like Pokémon with ornate patterns along his body. He kept his head proudly raised as his piercing red eyes looked down upon the strangers before him. The second was a large chandelier looking Pokémon with an eerie purple flame in his body and on his long black arms. The third was a small brown body with a giant ball of cotton surrounding him. He had green curls beside his face and an excited expression. The fourth was her Leafeon, Kokiri. She gestured to each of them respectively as she introduced them.

"This here is Link, my Serperior—and the final evolution of Snivy, which was the grass starter in Unova. This one is Poe, a Chandelure. This little guy is Deku, my Whimsicott. Lastly we have Kokiri the Leafeon. Not really a Unovan Pokémon, but he is my most recently added member, so I'm tryin' to spend some time with him," she explained as she crouched down to pet the grass-type on his head. She stood back up and looked to her friends for a reaction. As Silver looked over them, Gold let out a laugh.

"Okay, I think you might be a little obsessed with your video games," Gold teased, noting the theme of the nicknames given.

"Oh, shut it…"

"Well, still, they look pretty interesting, huh Silvy?" Silver gave a nod, and Gold looked over to Black. "Alright, your turn."

Black nodded and took out the Pokeballs containing his other Pokémon. Excited to show them off, he didn't hesitate to let them out. First he had a large and bulky black and orange boar Pokémon with flames along his neck and past his shoulders. Next he had a large dog with long black and gray fur that practically covered his paws, as well as long tan fur on his face that was even longer and dragged along the ground. His third companion was black and had white stripes along his equine body that looked like lightning bolts. He had a spikey white mane that ran down his back to his tail. His fourth and final Pokémon had a small pale body that was covered in some kind of green gel-like substance, and she had rather large arms.

"Well, you already saw Braviary over here," Black began as he gestured to his Pokémon. "This one right here is Emboar. He was the starter I received when I started my journey. Next we have Stoutland, who was the first Pokémon I caught. Then there's Zebstrika. I apologize in advance for his moody behavior…" Zebstrika let out a snort, and Black rolled his eyes before continuing. "Lastly we have Reuniclus. She's pretty friendly, so I don't think you'll have any problems with her." At the compliment, the psychic-type gave the boy a pat on the head with one of her large hands.

"So that's the fire starter, huh? Dude, he looks so bad ass!" Gold exclaimed as he stared at him. Emboar crossed his arms and let out a satisfied huff, while Serperior raised his nose into the air. "Not that you don't look cool, I'm just sayin'!" Gold defended upon seeing the snake's behavior. He gave a swish with his tail as he looked down at the man.

"Sorry, Link can get a little sassy…" Kaitlyn apologized.

"Regardless, you have some pretty interesting looking Pokémon, Black," Silver complimented while Gold gave an enthusiastic nod. Those silver eyes then drifted over to N's. "So what about you?"

N broke the eye contact by looking over to Black, who gave a soft smile and a nod. Archeops even gave him a little nudge to coax him. Not that N needed much convincing. He knew he'd feel a lot more comfortable as soon as he was surrounded by his friends. He took out his Pokeballs and let his companions out. Zoroark wasted no time in standing next to her master as she stared at the strangers before her. N placed a relaxing hand on her head, calming at the feeling of her mane between his fingers. His other friends stayed close to him as well as they were let out. One was a large blue-skinned turtle with a dark gray shell and mask. Another was a set of gears with a spiked wheel around its base. Lastly there was one that looked like two scoops of ice cream with faces on them. One of the heads had a straw-like appendage with a mist blowing out of it. N smiled contently, happy to be surrounded by his friends, before introducing them.

"These are my friends, Zoroark, Archeops, Carracosta, Klinklang, and Vanilluxe," he introduced quickly. Black smiled upon seeing the familiar team, and also taking notice of how relaxed the man seemed now. The other three gazed at the team with curious eyes.

"Woooow, you Unovans really do have some interesting Pokémon out there," Gold stated while Silver gave an agreeing nod. "It'll be fun watching and getting to know them while you guys are here! Speaking of which, I bet you guys wanna get settled in now, huh?"

"Oh, yeah! That'd be great," Black stated, happy to finally get the chance to relax for the day. "So, Kait, we're staying at your place, right?"

"Uuuuh, yeah, about that…" Kaitlyn began, causing Black and N to stare at her quizzically. "…Yes, that was the original idea, but… Well, since ya called in and added N at the last minute… See, my folks had set up a place for one guest, and with N…I had to change plans. So instead of my place, you'll be stayin' at Gold's place with him and Silv." Black and N's gazes then went to the two mentioned.

"Yup, you'll be livin' with us during your stay here in Johto!" Gold happily announced as he threw his arm over Silver's shoulder again and pulled him closer. "Got a nice big house with plenty of room for your Pokémon, as well as a nice big yard for them to run around in, plus the great Chef Silver to cook your meals; you guys are gonna love it!"

"Wait wait wait, when did ya learn to cook Silv?" Kaitlyn asked.

"…It's an important life skill to possess, so I had to teach myself eventually," Silver answered as he escaped Gold's grasp again. "Anyways, shouldn't you be headed home to relax yourself, Kaitlyn? Gold's not the only one who desperately missed you, after all."

"Well, yeah, I suppose I should, but—"

"But nothin'. You'll be spending a lot of time with us while you're here anyway," Gold pointed out. "There will be plenty of time to catch up later. Just go spend time with your folks for now, and we'll take care of these two for ya." Gold pointed a thumb towards Black and N.

"…I guess ya have a point…but still I—"

"Katie, I'll shove you there myself if I have to. You know I will." Kaitlyn looked at Gold with a pout before sighing. She could try to keep the argument going, but Gold always won in the end.

"Fine. I was hopin' to spend more time with ya before headin' home, but if you insist…" She turned to face Black and N. "Well, I know they may not have left the best first impressions, with Gold's energy and Silv's intimidatin' ways…but they are good people, trust me. You'll learn to love 'em."

"If you say so," Black replied with a slight shrug. N gave a slight nod, still not entirely sure what to make of the two men…

"Alright then…" Kaitlyn turned and gave Gold and Silver a hug, after which Gold tightened his arms around the two while shouting "group hug". After struggling out of his grasp with a chuckle, Kaitlyn smiled up at them. "You guys take good care of those two, alright? Don't do anythin' stupid." She said that last sentence while staring at Gold specifically. After giggling at Gold's pout again, she ran over and hugged Black. "If they give ya guys any trouble, just call me and tell me, alright?"

"Will do," Black replied with a reassuring smile as Gold pouted again.

"Geez, do you not trust us at all?" Not even bothering to answer Gold's question, Kaitlyn walked up to N and debated whether or not a hug would be suitable. Deciding against it, she gave a swift bow and a smile.

"It was nice to meet ya, N. I do hope ya have a good time while here."

"I will do what I can," N replied with a small smile and a nod.

"Alrighty then," she began as she took a few steps back, "I'll see ya guys later. Have fun!"

And with one last wave, Kaitlyn and her Pokémon darted off to finally see her home again. The four males gave waves of farewell to her before standing there in a somewhat awkward silence. Silver cleared his throat to break it and the others stared at him with open ears.

"Well, I suppose we should get you both set up then," he stated as he turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, yeah, better go do that! Don't even worry with putting your Pokémon away. I'm sure all of ours would love to meet yours!"

Gold darted off to catch up with Silver, while Black and N followed at a calm pace, leaving a small distance between the two pairs. The green-haired man stayed close to his brunette companion as they followed the duo ahead of them to their temporary home. Black looked up at N and noticed the familiar distant look in his eyes. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder to snap him from his thoughts. It worked, since that look left his eyes and he looked back down at Black. He was clearly nervous about living in a house with two complete strangers, and admittedly Black was too. He knew a little about the two of them because of what Kaitlyn had told them, but knowing _about_ someone and _actually_ knowing them were different concepts. But she said to trust them, so why not? He gave N's shoulder a slight squeeze as he smiled warmly, receiving a small smile back.

Before long, the four males stood in front of a large two-story building, and Gold dug into his pocket for his house key. After fiddling with the lock for a moment, he opened the door and stood aside for his guests and their Pokémon.

"After you," he stated as he gestured towards the door.

The duo and their Pokémon all entered the house, followed by Silver then Gold. The home had a nice modernized interior, with plenty of space for the Pokémon to move around in, even a big one like Emboar. The ceilings were raised as well, so no one had to worry about hitting their head on anything. The largest room was the living room, which also seemed to be the hub for everything. There was a staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs, a lowered wall that also acted as a bar for the kitchen, a door under the stairs that lead down into the basement—or "lounge" as Gold liked to call it—and a large sliding glass door that led outside to a large backyard. Apparently they tended to keep it open most of the time so their Pokémon could come and go as they pleased. In fact, that's where most of Black and N's Pokémon went, save for Zoroark, Stoutland, and Reuniclus.

"Alright then, how 'bout I take you guys upstairs to your rooms?" Gold offered as he stood at the base of the stairs. Black and N nodded as the two of them and their Pokémon followed the young man up the stairs. "Now then, we have two guest rooms. One is bigger than the other, but they both have cable so you don't need to worry about that. The room at the end of the hall there is where Silver and I sleep, so if you need us, that's where we'll be. Well, at least I will be. Sometimes Silvy just sleeps on the couch in the lounge for whatever reason. Anyways, go ahead and take your pick, guys."

Gold gestured to the two rooms across the hall from one another, and Black and N peered into both of them. The smaller one had a pale blue color scheme, the larger one had a pale green. Black found that rather ironic, considering his choice in clothing and the color of N's hair, but continued to observe the rooms. Both had hardwood floors, and both did have TVs as Gold mentioned, and there was plenty of space in both rooms for their Pokémon. But the blue one had one night table, while the green had one on each side of the bed. And the TV in the blue room was placed on top of the dresser, while the green had a TV cabinet and a larger dresser. The bed in the green room was also significantly larger than the one in the blue. Well, it didn't take much for Black to figure this one out. Standing in the doorway for the first room, he looked towards N.

"Hey, N, how about you take the larger room, and I'll take this one?" N blinked at the younger boy as he listened.

"Are you sure about that, Black? I'm fine with the smaller one if you'd prefer the other…"

"Yes, I'm positive," the brunette replied with a smile.

"…If you insist."

"Alright then!" Gold spoke up. "So Black gets the blue, N gets the green. Easy enough to remember, since you guys are practically color coordinated with them. I'll go ahead and let Silver know. Did you guys need a snack or anything, or are you just gonna rest for a while first? Oh, that reminds me, any food allergies or anything you guys can't eat? Silvy would be pissed if I forgot to ask."

"Well, N is a vegetarian," Black pointed out.

"Okay, what kind of vegetarian? No red meat, no white meat, no Pokémon products at all…?"

"I'm fine with Pokémon products. I just don't wish to eat anything that used to be a living Pokémon…"

"So nothing with a face. Got it."

"That won't be a problem for you two, will it…?"

"Nah, you're fine. Silver even has some good recipes from his vegetarian diet days, so you're good. So, was that a yes or no on the snack?"

"Well, I'm just going to unpack and relax for a while, so I'll pass," Black answered. Gold's amber eyes then went towards N.

"Oh, I'm just going to do the same, perhaps take a nap… Thank you for offering, though."

"Don't sweat it. Well, if you guys need anything, just holler for us." Black gave a nod as Gold walked back down the stairs.

"Will do."

Gold gave a wave of his hand to signal that he heard the boy as he descended down into the living room. Upon reaching the bottom, he noticed Silver was already sitting on the couch with an open book in hand, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to what was on TV. Gold happily made his way over and hopped over the back of the couch as he took a seat next to the red-head, who didn't even move a muscle from the action. The dark and ice-type Pokémon resting on the man's lap, however, shot him a glare.

"Sorry, Weavile. Didn't see ya there," Gold apologized. "So, mind if I change the channel, Silvy?"

"Go ahead." Gold happily snatched the remote off of the coffee table and looked through the TV guide to try to find anything interesting to watch. "So, the two have their rooms picked out?"

"Yup. Black took the blue one, while N took the green one. Pretty easy to remember."

"Mhmm."

"Oh, by the way, turns out N won't eat anything with a face. Just FYI, mister chef."

"Okay then."

"And I'm thinking we should go basic for dinner and maybe call for pizza. Good with you?"

"Sure thing."

"…Okay, would ya stop pretending to read and tell me what's on your mind?"

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Because. You're talking to me in that lame ass monotone of yours that you use when you're thinking hard about something. And besides, your eyes aren't even moving back and forth," Gold accused as he wagged a finger in Silver's face. The man sighed and closed the book, placing it on the table next to him. "There ya go! So tell me, what's up? Is it about those two?"

"…It's about one of them."

"Lemme guess. The green-haired one?" Silver gave a nod.

"Something seemed off about him. He looked…scared about something…"

"Well, I did give a surprise attack, and you were kinda menacing with that stare of yours. That may have something to do with it. If not, well maybe he's just incredibly shy or socially awkward or something."

"No Gold, I don't think it was that. Maybe a little, but that's not what it was…"

"Maybe it's just you, since you don't know much about him."

"…I suppose that's possible… Kaitlyn told us a little about Black, so at least have some decent knowledge about him, while I know nothing about N."

"Well, that's not necessarily true. You know he's a vegetarian." Silver shot him a look. "…Just sayin'. But still, if there is something important to know, then I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Just give him time to open up. Or ask Black. The kid knows more about him, obviously. Quit being such a worry Wartortle," Gold finished as he gave his friend a playful shove and finally selecting a channel. Silver shoved back a little harder, not wanting to admit that Gold was right. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you wanna start somethin'?" the raven-haired man asked playfully before shoving back even more forcefully.

"No, thank you," Silver quickly replied as he held his hands up defensively. "Just go ahead and ask those two if they're okay with pizza for dinner."

"Sure thing." Gold leapt off of the couch and ran to the base of the stairs. "Yo Black, N! You guys cool with pizza for dinner later?"

"Y-yes, that sounds fine," N shouted back from his room.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Black added as he finished putting his clothes in his dresser.

"Alright then, just let us know when you're ready!"

"Got it!"

Black closed the drawer and sighed, happy that he was pretty much all settled in his room. He was tired from all of the travelling he'd done to get there, and considered the idea of taking a nap like N. But of course as he turned around to go sit on his bed, Stoutland was already lying down on the foot of it, his large body taking up quite a bit of foot room.

"Really, Stoutland? Taking up foot space already? You're not a Lillipup anymore. You know that, right?" The Pokémon just lied his head down on the bed, signaling that he wasn't about to give up his spot. Black chuckled as he walked over and scratched the dog behind his ear. "Well, obviously it's comfortable." Stoutland gave a deep bark of approval. "Well you know I have no problem with you sleeping with me, but geez you take up a lot of space. …I guess we'll work something out." Then Reuniclus floated over and lied down on the pillows. "Oh not you too, Reuniclus!" Black exclaimed with a laugh. "You guys have to give me _some_ room to sleep." He then heard a gentle knocking noise at his doorway. He turned around and saw N standing there.

"Do you mind if I come in…?"

"Oh, sure thing, go ahead," Black replied, offering N a seat on the edge of his bed. The man smiled softly and took a seat next to Stoutland and started petting the dog on his head. "So," Black began as he sat down next to N, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just came by to see how you're doing…"

"Well, I'm doing just fine, thanks for wondering. Just finished unpacking and everything, so… How about you?"

"I'm finished as well. Zoroark is already lying down on the bed. I was going to join her in a nap, but I wanted to come by first…"

"I see. Well don't let me keep you up if you're tired…"

"No, no, it's alright. Honestly I wanted to ask…" N paused and Black stared at him.

"…Go on…?"

"…How do you feel about Gold and Silver…?"

"Well… I dunno, we haven't even known them for that long, so I can't really say… Though Gold's energetic side kind of reminds me of Bianca, and Silver's seriousness kind of reminds me of Cheren…so I'm sure I'll be able to adjust to them easily… What about you?"

"…Like you, I'm not so sure just yet… I suppose we'll just have to observe their actions and behavior and find out about them over time… Though your friend told us to trust them, so I'll try to."

"Exactly. She's known them for…geez, I don't even remember, but since she was a little kid. She understands them well. So if she tells us to trust them, then we'll trust them. Besides, if we're gonna be living with them, we'll need to, right?" N gave a nod before covering his mouth as he yawned. "…Well I guess you better get that nap, huh?"

"…Yes, I suppose I should…" N stood up to leave and Black walked to the door way with him, Reuniclus floating behind him.

"Well, N, if you ever need to, just come right on in, okay?" Reuniclus floated by Black and gave N a pat on the head. "See, even Reuniclus is okay with you coming by!" N chuckled at the Pokémon's display of affection.

"Thank you, Black, and Reuniclus. The same goes for you."

"Okay then, thanks. You have a good nap, okay?"

"I will try. Thank you again."

Black watched as N entered his own room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and did the same before falling back on his bed. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels a bit before making a selection, but kept it at a low volume. Stoutland shifted his position slightly so Black could lie down properly on the bed, and the boy did just that. But Stoutland then returned to his previous position, his body now lying on top of Black's legs. The brunette sighed but put up with it as he rested his head against the pillow. He began to wonder how much he'd have to adjust to get used to life with Gold and Silver, and he was certain that N was wondering the same thing. Before long though, his copper eyes had closed and he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-gets down on hands and knees- ...I am so...so sorry that it took forever to get this out, guys... I hope I didn't lose any readers due to the wait... I really didn't mean to make you wait so long, but I did...and after I said I'd try not to do it again... And now other bad news... Unless I get some plot in my head, the next chapter will probably be a short filler chapter, and I know some people out there hate those. And I'm still askin' you guys for any ideas for what you want to see in each of the towns. I have Olivine in mind already, and most of Blackthorn's, but I need help with the others. Just throw in any ideas, all will be read and considered. Please guys, it will help a lot.<strong>

**Also, the OCs have fulfilled one of their main duties, so their activity levels are goin' to drop _significantly_ for now. They will show again, but not as often as they have up to this point.**

**Also, yes Gold and Silver are absolutely necessary in Johto. They're actually the reason I chose Johto in the first place. Though, as a warnin' to any PreciousMetal haters, it was my main obsession before Isshu entered my life, so there may be hints at it. But I will try to keep it at a minimum, since I know one of my readers (you know who you are) strongly dislikes it, and because we're all here for Isshu so there's no need for those two to steal the spotlight. I'll try to keep them to the extremely close buddies status (but as they say, it ain't real friendship without homosexual moments, yes~? -shot- ). But yeah, you have been warned.  
><strong>

**Well, I'll get to the next chapter soon, but again guys, ideasssssssssss share them with meeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
